Long Lost
by Darkness-Above
Summary: For the past 11 years, Summer Rose was missing and presumed dead after a fateful mission. Alone, locked away to see her daughter again, away from her family, she was giving up hope... Unless a familiar face comes along. Rated T. Ladybug and bits of Freezerburn. Suggestions for RWBY Chibi is up. (Very Slow Updates)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to Long Lost! The original title of the story was gonna be SRWBRY, (Strawberry) but I change it. I was planning this for a while so here we go on the first chapter.**

 **Edit: 5/19/18: TODAY IS THE FOLKS! TODAY WE HAVE REACHED 10000 VIEWS! LETS GO! Now, it may have been a month or two, and this chapter is just past 4100 views but dang, you guys really do love this fanfic. I always tried to get back in my writing mood, but I always feel depressed for some odd reason. I have like two other fanfics to do, and I doesn't feel like writing. If you guys can give me bit of encouragement, maybe I can get back into making this story and start on the chapter people have been waiting for.**

 **Edit: 2/14/19: Grammar and Typos are semi-fixed. Summer's semblace is also change as I don't like the idea of slowing down time. It's almost like the idea of superspeed. Raven red dust is gone as its leads to a portal she cares about.**

 **RWBT belongs to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum.**

* * *

Most people in the world of Remnant though that she was dead, died a hero in many people's minds. She is also a loving mother of two daughters. (though one of them wasn't hers) She left the two when she was sent off for a mission sign by the headmaster of Beacon. She left on that mission, and never came back for 11 long years. She was nowhere to be found in any place at all. For 11 long years, she had left her little smiling and caring daughters, and that just hurt her in her heart. She just want to go home, home where her daughters are... But she wasn't home, She was held back, held by chains by a sinister woman.

"I will know where your daughter are Summer, just tell me where they are and I will let you go." Said a woman in red with jet black hair and cinder eyes looked at the powerless Summer Rose in front of her. Summer know this woman, she was known as Cinder Fall, a past enemy for a long time.

"Even if I tell you, my daughters will beat you..." Summer looked up to the woman with fire in her eyes. She was still wearing the same thing since her capture, white hood, black shirt with black strings, a pure black skirt, black pants and black boots. She haven't met her daughters in years, but she knows that this year that her sunflower was now attending for Beacon, the place where Huntsmans and Huntresses get there final round in order to become a true Huntsman/Huntress.

But what pains her more is that her little rose was still out there, she is out there somewhere in a world of monsters. Summer will do anything to protect her, but she knows what her daughter must protect herself from danger that might come. More pain and guilt got over her, because she wasn't there to see her grow up. she wanted to see her daughter to become what her former team are today: Hunters.

After Summer's supposed death, she wonders how her teammates took her 'death', Taiyang, Raven, and her brother, Qrow. She thinks that it smashed their hearts to pieces, Taiyang the most. All Summer wanted was to escape, but when she will escape this dreadful place, all she wants to do was to see her little rose, Ruby Rose.

"Well, then I guess that I will leave you alone... But it will always come at a price..." Summer eyes widen in fear as Cinder deviously smile as she held out her hand. her palms glow a bright orange as it was coming closer to Summer's face. Summer didn't want to see or feel it again, it was too much for her to handle the flames. "And when I am done with you, Ne-"

Her warning was cut off as an warning signal was blasting in all places. Cinder growled and looked out the cell window to see that her henchmen was fending off something, she scowls before she looked back at the woman in black.

"When this is done, I will hurt you more than ever." Cinder warned her as she went out the door. Summer looked at the door for a bit and was in deep thoughts for a bit. Who decided to attack? Summer thinks of all the possibilities that come from it. Taiyang? Summer knows that he can't do it alone. Qrow? He needs someone with him as he was always drunk. Raven?.. Summer thought for a bit, but her questions was answered when a rift appeared, revealing a woman.

The woman that came through the rift looked around, before her sights was left on the silver eyed woman. Gasping at the sight, she took off her mask to reveal a woman with wild and free style hair with at least blood moon eyes. She was wearing a black and red kimono, and what appears to be leggings. Before Summer can at least say anything to her the woman gave her a crushing hug. Summer couldn't say anything at this point, her teammate, Raven Branwen, had found her.

"I thought you were gone..." Raven quietly sobbed, a trait that not once in her life had heard her cry. "I thought that you left us..." Raven quietly said as her head right in Summer's shoulder. Summer was surprised, wide eyed was always the cold one in Team STRQ, but right now she was showing her heart. Summer, now out of her chains (Thanks to Raven's Sanguis Lunam) hugged her back. Tears was forming out of the silver moon eyes, her partner is here for the first time in 17 years.

"I also have something else..." Raven smiled as she pulled out a one-edge sword, but not just a normal sword. It had red edges with silver as its board, the guard was coloured black as in it was multicoloured with Dust, with nothing being in the middle. The handle was white with a rose pattern coloured red all over it. Summer looked at the weapon with glee, and held it again once more in 11 years, It was Summer's Silver Rose.

Giving the Huntress a quick nod before she rotate the Dust barrel all the way to light blue. Summer, now with Silver Rose in hand, activated the dust as light blue was now covering the red edges of the blades. The Silver-Eyed Warrior slashed at the door as it turned to solid ice and shattered with the kick of her foot. Summer smiled to herself before they made a run for it. Summer turned the dust barrel to the blank holster as Silver Rose turned back to normal. Summer and Raven was laying waste to anything that was coming at the duo. They keep going on like this until they ran into someone that Summer held a grudge for; Neo.

Neo was surprised to see Summer out of her cell and with the sword in her hands, but not as surprising as the woman besides her. Raven was quite terrifying to Neo when she saw Raven for the first time she met her. With a katana that size and the looks in her eyes, she knew she couldn't stand a chance against her, even if she tried. Before Neo even tried to use her semblance, she was immediately flung backwards as Summer warped behind her. Summer places Silver Rose right behind her back before looking back at her partner who just smiled. It was a good feeling to use her semblance again.

"See that you still got that?" Raven joked around as Summer just laughed. Summer's semblance was able to warp into a mist of white rose pedals, similar to teleportation. Summer loved her semblance as it saved her many time before she was captured. The reason she couldn't was the cuffs was to disable the semblence. The alarm was still going off as it was now starting to get annoying to the two. Summer grab onto Raven's sholder and warp to the roof of the hanger.

"You will always love that thing." Summer grinned as Raven just snorted. They went through the rift and see that they put them at the roof of a building. Luckily for them It was getting dark. Good, because Summer only has one place to go, see the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin. Summer sighed as she looked Raven in the eyes, Raven gave her a scared face to her. Raven knows what Summer was planning, to go see her daughter, Yang.

"Rea, I know you will don't like this... But we need to head to Beacon." Summer said politely to her partner, who just gave her a sympathetic look at Summer. "I know you want to see her again, but I don't know how she will react to see you again." Summer put a hand on the Huntress shoulder as she looked up. "Look at me, I haven't seen my daughter in 11 years, and you have-"

"I always look after her..." Raven mumbled, but was enough to hear.

"What?" Summer asked.

"I always looked after her when I left, always there by her side when something bad happens, but I am scared." Raven was now panicking, scared to see her again. "Scared to see how she will act when she sees me. I know what happen when Yang and Ruby was alone, with Ruby being only 4 when you was captured. I was about to come in, but Qrow beat me to it..." Raven looked down at the ground. Summer was staring at her with sadness. She knows what she is talking about, it just pains her that Raven wasn't the one to save the day. Summer stared at her for a moment, before given her a hug.

"There is always a time to try again Rea." Summer cheerful mood was coming back again, but that didn't stop Raven.

"That was the last time she was in danger. After that incident, Yang started to train, and to train to become a huntress. I still looked after her, but I will talk to her when we will get to Beacon." Raven weakly smiled at Summer for a little bit.

"Hey Rea."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

Thank you for everything." Summer said again. "If it weren't for you, Ruby wouldn't be in this world. I know Taiyang a loveable person, but I think it is time to see that really matters in you." Summer put a finger right into Raven chest, she just let out an eyebrow, she doesn't know yet.

"And what is it?" She asked.

"Family. There is a whole Family out there waiting for you to return. After you left, Taiyang said that you made Team STRQ dissolved, but he didn't mean that serious. All that Taiyang wanted was a Family, and you were a part of it, you were a part of us, and that what makes us Family." Summer pulled Raven into another embrace. Raven who was in shock that Taiyang actually still cares for her, even after she ran away for a purpose. All the time, she taught that Taiyang was still mad at her, but is he still mad at her now?

"Is he..." Raven was about to asked before getting cut off.

"No. You just got a piece of his heart." Summer said. "And I think only you can give it back."

"But first... Let go see our daughters." Raven smiled as they were heading off to Beacon, together.

* * *

Ozpin is a busy man with a lot of responsibility. Being the Headmaster of Beacon is a tough job, but he does what it is done right. But like most people in the world, he too, believe she was gone.

Beacon was now training her daughter, Ruby Rose, 15 years old, 2 years before she was supposed to be here in Beacon, is now training to become a Huntress. Ozpin can count all the similarities between Ruby and her mother, it is beyond the limit, there is really nothing that Ozpin will complain about if they put them side by side, they are almost the exact same.

Key word - Almost. There was little changes that doesn't fit properly, the first being the colour scheme. Ruby was always wearing at least two or three colours, red, black, and bits of white on small occasion. Her mother on the other hand was the complete with one colour, it was all black with a white cloak. The second different is the weapons that they use, Ruby uses a High Caliber Sniper Scythe, one of the most dangerous weapons that was ever made, for both it opponent and the user. Crescent Rose have never failed Ruby once though. But Her mother uses a Damage Piercing Sniper Blade, which Ozpin has heard her called it Silver Rose, but he wasn't sure about that.

But what Ozpin do know is that he has her daughter is here in Beacon, a place that where he thinks that she belongs, to continue the legacy that was cut short 11 years ago. Time is still ticking, as the ticking in Ozpin's office said so, the team that Ruby was in was Team RWBY, a team that will change the world, to vanquish all the evil that Ozpin hope they would achieve.

Ozpin was now in deep thoughts for them. What is he going to do with them? He kept on think when the elevator door opened.

"Sir, there is people that would like to meet you." A Blonde woman said in white with a purple cape and black leggings came in the office, she was known as Professor Glynda Goodwitch. Ozpin looked right at her face, he knew that something was wrong when she face isn't stoic, her face was quite shocked.

"Let them in." Ozpin demanded as he took a sip of his cup of hot cocoa, but what the next thing that made it do that wasn't all manners in him was a spit take. Two woman came in with the features almost similar to the ones in Team RWBY, more specifically, Ruby and Yang. Ozpin knew them both as he never forget their eyes, One with silver-steal eyes, and one with red-ruby eyes. Summer Rose and Raven Branwen was now in the office of Ozpin.

"S-Summer?" Ozpin stuttering at the sight of the woman in front of him. "And Raven, are you..."

"We are back Ozpin." Raven interrupted. "And I have finally found her."

"Founded her? But we all thought that she was gone." Ozpin regained his voice on what he was seeing, Summer Rose, was right in front of him.

"That's what I thought too..." Raven silently said.

"If you are wondering on how I survived the mission that you gave me all those years ago, I did complete it. I did finish the mission that you gave me, but I was beyond tired. I tried to go and run, get to a safe place from grimms, but I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to escape. Cinder Fall knocked me out before I could even head home, and she captured me and torture me for 11 years. And I escaped, thanks to her." Summer put a hand right on Raven's shoulder. Raven looked at the woman with a small smile only Summer can see. Ozpin was taken back on one name that was mentioned, Cinder Fall.

"What does Cinder wants now?" Ozpin asked.

"She wants to know on where our daughters are." Raven talked angry. She looked after Yang for how many years? Hell, Raven gave her some of her AURA to her when she left, she could not bear watching her hurt.

"I know where your daughters are, but Raven. Why did you leave us when we needed you the most?" Ozpin asked the Raven haired woman. Raven let out a sigh and looked at Summer who just nodded.

"The reason that I left is that there is something out there ready to strike, ready to attack, of course, Taiyang didn't see that. The world of Remnant is all a crazy place where only Grimm are the attacker and we have to defend it. After awhile with my bandits, I found out that there is something greater out there, something that will not only take away the peace that we all need, but it will be the fall of Beacon. And after that I found out, I was attacking with my bandits to try at least stop them, but when I heard that Summer was gone, I know it had to be them. I attack every base that I could find and check every cell that they hold, humans and faunus, their all free, but they will never tell Yang about how that escaped. I searched for 11 years before I found her." Raven left a sigh while Summer patted her partner on the back. Raven looked at her and Ozpin who was leaned in with his hand on the desk. Ozpin only wants peace, and he will do it no matter how hard it will be. Ozpin let out a smirk as he looked at the two, who was confused.

"Well, you two came here to see your daughter right?" Ozpin asked Raven who just nodded slowly, then he turned his attention to Summer. "And what about you Summer? You want to see her too?"

"Yang? I want to see her again." Summer said confused as the headmaster was smirking at them hard. What was he hiding?

"You will not only be seeing Yang..." Ozpin said deviously as he type up four letters to make up one word, RWBY.

"Team RWBY? Is that what team she will be in?" Raven asked Ozpin as he nodded. The Y was now showing the name Yang Xiao Long, which was a surprise to Raven and Summer. The next letter was B, now showing the name Blake Belladonna, Summer and Raven was quite shocked that the daughter of Kali Belladonna was in Beacon. The next letter was W as Weiss Schnee was named, Raven let out a growl as she knew the Schnee was always the bratty one, Winter Schnee was enough for her.

And the last one was there Team leader, as the R was was now showing the name that Summer heart almost stopped. Ruby Rose... Summer couldn't believe her eyes on what she was seeing. Ruby Rose, her daughter, 15 years of age, was accepted into Beacon. Summer kept looking at the screen and was now looking at Ozpin with her mouth open, and asked a question she only had to asked. "How?"

"When I met Ruby, she was found by Gylnda. What she said that she handled a robbery, a Dust robbery. She took out most of them with the weapon that only a dusty old crow likes." Ozpin said as Summer and Raven watch the video showing on the screen was Ruby man handling a group of mobsters as she uses a weapon that was only acceptable to Raven's brother, a scythe. The next fotage was Team RWBY all together to take down a Nevermore as Ruby was on a slingshot with Blake and Yang holding the ribbon and Weiss using her glyphs to hold Ruby. As she reloaded her weapon and slingshot her to the stuck Nevermore and held it on the neck. Weiss uses her glyphs as the Nevermore was now hanging on the throat by the scythe as Ruby was dragging the Nevermore to the top. When Ruby hit the top, the Nevermore was decapitated and fell down to the abyss. Ruby was looking down to her teammates.

Summer was held back on what she has just watched. Her daughter was accepted into Beacon two years early, and she was the one that led a team to take down a Nevermore, which people must have a lot of skills to take it down back in her time. Summer kept looking at the screen before it faded to Ozpin's face.

"If you want to see them, follow me." Ozpin said as he got out of his chair and was now headed to the door. Raven patted Summer on the back, before following the headmaster. Summer wanted to see her daughter again, and now her wish came true.

* * *

Ruby was getting tired, but not by much, it was only 8:30. With nothing to do along sides with her the rest of her team, Partner Weiss, Sister Yang, and now Girlfriend Blake. It was a day that Blake have shown her true identity to her team, which was hard for her, but they did not care, with Ruby not caring the most whether Blake is from the White Fang or not. All that Ruby wanted to do is to be with her till the end of her days.

With Blake was reading her books again, which Ruby read that she totally shouldn't have, Yang was playing on her scroll, and Weiss was studying for classes, Ruby had nothing to do. Blake always reads with her, but she is reading a specific book which she needs to catch up. Yang had headphones on, which means not to disturb her. And Weiss was really focus on one thing, which also means not to be disturbed. Ruby was getting beyond bored.

a knock was heard at the door, which got all the attention except for Yang. Ruby, the first one to reach the door, opened it to reveal Ozpin.

"Headmaster? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked the headmaster of Beacon as he looked at the girl. Blake and Weiss was looking at the door too, with Yang put down her headphones, hearing on what Ozpin have to say.

"Ruby, I want you to come with me, take Yang with you too. If you want, you two can come." Ozpin said as he went off. Ruby was somewhat confused by this, but she still followed anyways. Blake also came following with Yang behind her back. Weiss decided to follow as she didn't want to be alone.

"What is it? Is it important." Yang asked as Ozpin didn't say anything. The four was now getting curious on what Ozpin was hiding. They kept following him until he stopped at the door of the Sparring Hall with his hand on the handle. He looked back at the four.

"I want you to know that this is not something that I had in mind, but at least that they are home..." They? What does Ozpin mean by 'they' and that they are home? More questions went through the minds to the four as Ozpin open the door.

Blake and Weiss looked to see that there was three woman in the middle of the hall, but the only one that they knew was Professor Goodwitch. One woman was almost a carbon copy of their Team Leader, but her looks is different, her clothes was all white and red instead of the red and black. She was also wearing a white hood and have a sword right on her back. The second woman that they recognize was that her hair was wild and free, just like Yang's and also have Yang's angry red eyes. Her style was the most that makes them different, she was wearing a red and black kimono and have a huge sword with a Dust barrel set on nothing. Blake looked at the both woman before looked back to Ruby and Yang.

Ruby was motionless on what she was seeing. Right in front of her was her, but there is not much difference, but she knows that no one will take her looks, no one but one.

"M-Mom?" Ruby stuttering to say anything, her breath was taken away. Ruby's Mother was alive, and she is right in front of her.

"I'm home Little Rose..." That was all Summer had to said before Ruby came in to hug her mother tight. Ruby was now crying right in her mother's shoulders, it was too long that Ruby last seen her. Ruby just didn't want to let go, no matter how hard people around try, she will not let go of her mother, not again.

Yang on the other hand was starting right at the woman right in front of her face. Yang knew this woman, this woman was known as Raven Branwen, her mother that she hasn't seen in 17 years.

"Yang..." Raven cried out as she looked at Yang with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Yang was now getting her mother's side again as her eyes was changing from lilac to red. So many questions was getting into Yang's head, but she only had to say one of them.

"Where have you been?..." Yang growled at her as Raven let out a sigh in defeat.

"I've been... Looking." Raven answered simply as she eyes was now darted to the ground with her fingers was playing with her hair. It was her daughter in front of her, who she haven't talked to for 17 long years. There is one thing that Raven is most scared of Yang, and it was her anger.

"Looking for who?" Yang demanded as her voice was covered in venom, She wanted answers.

"Me." Summer interrupted the family talked between them. Yang looked at Summer who still hold Ruby tight in her arms, and before turned her attention to Raven who had a warm smile. "She told me everything before she left. She said that there is something that is coming for us all, and that we must defend our people and defeat it. She told me that the last time she saw you is when Uncle Qrow saved you from the Grimms, where she was about to come in and save you. She told me that when she was about to leave you, she transferred her Aura to you, so she can protect you from danger. She did all those things, but if she hadn't left, I won't have Ruby." Yang thought that all the time that Raven didn't care about her or her father, but all those years that she was wrong. All Raven did was to protect her from all danger that was around her, but the most important of them all was finding Summer. If it wasn't for here this wouldn't be happening.

Yang let a tear rolled out of her eye as she pulled Raven into a bone crushing hug. Raven soon hugged her back.

"Mom..."

* * *

 **So what do you think? Now, I put Raven on the soft spot as I just watched RWBY Chibi, it's so god damn CUTE!**

 **So, I am starting off at season/volume 2 of RWBY because I felt like that during the time of Summer's 11 long years imprisoned, why not kick off with something that we can all enjoy about, yes... Food Fight.**

 **As for Ladybug being canon in this story, JUST LOOK AT THE ART AND FANFICS OF THEM! It really cute and some of them is really... Really... It's really something.**

 **Please Review, I really, REALLY, appreciate that. Chapter 2 will be probably be out in a couple of days or next week, depends on how I am.**

 **But, Until Next Time, I will see you, soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 2! Now, about the last chapter. I know, it wasn't the best out of me, it wasn't really the best for anyone. There is something the people really put in this story, effort. We put all out effort into the story that we want to make, and that's what makes us so great, we put effort in. If we don't put effort in, than how could we do all the stuff that we can do? I am trying to put effort in, almost all of it, and if I get a negative view out of a person, I can be a little bit down on it. I don't want to be negative, not anyone really, but I always look at the positive side. I can put the story into a good place, I don't care if it got terrible grammar, I don't care if there is mistakes, I don't care if it's just rushed, all I care about doing this story my way, and people is trying to bring me down, I will just get right back up.**

 **So the reason that I am on Volume 2, no because not of the Food Fight! It's because there is a lot of stories and adventures in this Volume. I always look at the what place to start on and what Season/Volume it is on. So there, that's the reason.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum**

* * *

"Blake! Wait!" Ruby shouted to her teammate as Blake darted off out the door. What RWY heard was something that they have not prepared for; Blake's identity. Blake is always a mystery to the team, not even Ruby can even find out what other stuff she likes other than books. After what seems to be a heated argument between Weiss and Blake, Blake spotted out 'Well maybe that we are tired of being pushed around!' Before she ran out the door. Ruby now know something that she didn't know about, Blake is a Faunus.

Ruby now looked at her feet and thought for a moment, how did the argument start? Well, a certain other faunus was on the run as it did pass Ruby's team, which to Weiss's dismayed him as 'filthy faunus'. This triggered Blake's defensive side as she was only trying to stop Weiss's racial comments. Ruby known that this point that her team is falling apart, nothing was doing anything good to the team, only discriminated each other. Ruby knows how to lead a team, the only question is how to work together as a team?

Ruby kept thinking and thinking until the sky was getting darker and darker. Sleep was the only option to do now, and Yang and Weiss followed that option as they drifted to sleep. Ruby on the other hand was going through the books that she and Blake normally read. Her favourite book was 'The Man with Two Souls' as what she held part II in her hands, with that they haven't read yet. (Because Ruby likes to read with Blake) With no other book to read, Ruby was about to climb to her bed but a book caught her eye. It was a black book with at least two ninjas: one male, and one female on the cover. Ruby took the book and read the title with said 'Ninja's of Love', and started to read the back. 'Ninjas huh?' She thought in interest as she opened the book and start reading it.

What seems to be an hour past her bedtime, Ruby had mixed feelings about the book she had just read. One felt that it was really romantic as the two ninjas/samurais in the cover was really into each other, but the other feeling was something else. Ruby read through the book before she stop at a specific place, her voice was now ringing in her head saying that 'This is _FILTH._ ' She stopped reading the book on a black page, more specifically a poster. She looked at the poster for a bit before looking down at it, smirking. 'Now THAT'S a katana!' Ruby thought as she put the poster back to its place and put the book back to its original spot. Ruby had so many questions on the book, but sleep she needed was necessary.

Tomorrow came, which was an awful quiet morning for RWY. Weiss was in the shower when Ruby woken up, and surprisingly that Yang have not fallen off of her bed. The news was quite a shell shocked between the three, with Weiss having to think the most. Her teammate was a faunus, something that the Schnee family have always been saying awful stuff to them, except her older sister.

'How could she have been hiding this all this time?' Weiss thought as she was in the shower, thinking for a solution between her and Blake. 'All this time, that traitor was in the White Fang all along.' The thinking kept going and going throughout the whole shower. Getting dried and putting on clothes, Weiss went through the bathroom door and seen that Ruby and Yang was all dressed up, ready to go somewhere.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Weiss wondered as Ruby put Crescent Rose right on her back. The sisters than looked at Weiss, with the face saying hurry up.

"Weiss, we are on the search for Blake." That was all Ruby said as she went out the door. Weiss wasn't surprised when Ruby said that, but what surprised her was Ruby's tone. Ruby was a happy go lucky girl, but Weiss have never heard her sound so, _off._ When she asked Yang about it, she didn't even need to ask.

"She loves her Weiss." Yang said as she put a hand on Weiss's shoulder. "She loves Blake, that the reason that we decided to go look for her."

"But how do you know that Ruby loves Blake?"

"Okay, let's see, they both like the same books, whenever they work together, they get the job done real quick. Ruby sometimes sleeps on her shoulders, Blake's expression changes when she is around her, there is so many things that I can point out." Yang went on, putting a hand on the door frame and smiled to herself.

"So what are we going to do?" Weiss asked as she looked at Yang right in the eyes.

"What we got to do, follow them." Yang finished as she went on to follow her sister, with Weiss behind her tail.

* * *

"I don't care." Weiss bluntly said to the cat faunus sitting in front of her. Blake was gone for a day, but they eventually found her. She and the other Faunus that they met name Sun fending off against the Roman and the White Fang. Sun was no where to be found when Weiss started talking.

"What?" Blake popped. She told everyone on why she left the Whte Fang, and with Weiss saying that she doesn't care about anymore.

"I said that I don't care. I don't care that you weren't pare of the White Fang, that all I need to know." Weiss let out a small smile as she hugged Blake lightly with her hugging back. "I am sorry on what I said, it just that we have problems with them."

"I understand Weiss, we all make mistakes on some point in out life." Blake rearrange her voice, her tone was a little off from all that yelling from yesterday, but that doesn't matter anymore, they are forgiven now.

"Uhh, can me and Blake have some time alone?" Ruby shyly asked her sister and partner. They both nodded as they headed off, leaving them along for a bit. Ruby then turned her head to the faunus that had a face of confusion. Blake notice that Ruby's checks was burning a bit wit her eyes away from facing her. She also know that her brows was curved and that she was poking her index finger with her other one.

"What is it Ruby?" Blake asked to the red haired one, wondering on what she have to say.

"How do I put this? How do I put this?" Ruby rapidly said under her breath as now her attention was now on Blake. "Blake, what is the best moment that you had with me?" She asked, bashful on what she said.

"Huh?" Was Blake's only respond to Ruby's question. What was she asking about anyway?

"What was the what was the best memory that you have when we were together?" Ruby asked again without her stuttering.

"Well, the part where we first met on the cliff of Beacon, the time that we took down a Nevermore, wher-" Ruby's finger stopped Blake's right in her tracks. Ruby now slowly put down the finger and asked again.

"What is the best memories that we had together, alone." Ruby's voice was soft when she said that. Blake now realized on what she was saying now.

Blake remember that Ruby was an energetic girl that always looked at what benefits her and her friends, but most of the time with her was something special to Ruby. Blake and Ruby likes to read the same books together with TMWTS being her favourite book. Blake and Ruby always like to find a new book and finding new things to do. Ruby sometimes sleep on her shoulder with Blake not complaining, she really admire the girl presence, no, scratch that, she ADORES the girl presence. Seeing Ruby sleep was the most cutest thing that Blake can come up with.

"The best memories that I had with you..." Blake halted her answer as she put Ruby close to her face. "Is being with you." She press her lips right on Ruby ones. Ruby was stunted, but soon starting to give in seconds later. What seems to be hours but only seconds, they departure for a bit, catching oxygen that they need.

"Wow..." Ruby gasping as she inhale the air.

"Wow indeed..." Blake also gasping for air. Black then stretch her back as she put out a hand Ruby can take. "Ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be." Ruby said as she grabbed the cat Faunus hand and started walking back. "Y'know, I read a book when you were gone."

"Really? What is it about?"

"It's about two ninjas or samurais fighting each other but instead falling for each other."

"R-Ruby! Have you been reading that BOOK!?"

"I had nothing else to read! I wanted to read Part II of The Man With Two Souls, but you said that I can't read it without you!"

"Ruby, all you have to do is just ask about it, you don't have to read THAT book."

"The book is complete FILTH! But I will still read it anyways."

"How far did you read anyway?"

"I stopped reading when I reach the poster."

Blake sighed at her new found girlfriend. Since that they always read books together and they made a rule to read together. This is what happens when you run off and your girl reads your private book. Blake got a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Tomorrow was always the same, nothing new was always interesting to Team RWBY. There on their last day of the weekend on a Sunday, which was a 'Boreday' to Yang's mind. There was really nothing to do for anybody, Ruby went on a date with Blake! But as time went by, it was getting dark and Blake had to catch up to where Ruby was on THAT book. Yang was also sharing Ruby's painless pain, there was nothing absolutely nothing to do. Either read a book or play on their Scroll, Yang choose option 2. Weiss was studying, always studying on a Sunday night so that Weiss won't screw up on trying to remember harder things. Ruby on the other hand was really dying of boredom, Blake was reading a book that Ruby clearly went pass by, Yang had headphones on which means she will be out of options, and Weiss was studying.

'Welcome to Sunday Night.' Ruby thought as she was dangling off of her bed. Couple of seconds later, a knock was heard at the door. Ruby being the first one there to get the door, she opened it up to see that Ozpin was at the door, usual things and all. Ruby was a little off to see that the headmaster was right at their door. "Ozpin? What are you doing here?"

Ozpin put on a small smugged smile as he turned his head to see the other girls behind their noble leader. Ruby question brought up the attention of Weiss, which also brought Blake's attention and Yang's attention. What is Ozpin doing here?

"Ozpin? What are you doing here?" Yang curiously asked.

"I came here to show you girls something, but it is mostly on you two." Her looked at the sisters in front of him. Ruby and Yang was really now curious on what the headmaster wanted to show them. "Follow me if you want to see what it is." Ozpin finished as he was now heading off. Ruby and Yang glance at each other before following him with Blake and Weiss not to far off.

"What is it that he want to show you?" Weiss asked her team leader.

"I don't know, put I think it is important." Ruby shrugged.

"It is important all right, important to you and Yang." Ozpin interrupted the conversation as they made their way. Ruby and Yang just question all the things that Ozpin have been hiding lately. This has been going on until they have reach the sparring room door.

"Uhh, why are we at the sparring room?" Blake wondered as Ozpin put his palm on the door handle and sighed. He looked at the four girls behind them with a face that they have not seen off of him; happiness.

"Let's just say, that things that are lost can always be found." Ozpin said as he opened the door. The sparring room was almost completely dark as the sun was going down, the only lights was the lights on the ceiling. The lights was shining on at least three woman, with Professor Gylnda Goodwitch being the one that they recognize quickly. The other two woman was unknown to Blake and Weiss, but to the sisters, it was another story to tell.

Ruby made a halt, only staring at one particular woman. This woman was about a couple of inches taller and her style was very similar to Ruby's. She wore a long stark white hood, all the way to the back of her knees. She was wearing a red blouse with a white jacket held by red strings as it covering it, and a red and white miniskirt at the end. She was also wearing white leggings with white boots as red strings held it. She also had long black hair with red coming midway to cover the rest, and had silver moon eyes. Ruby kept her attention on her as the woman turned her head to see the the four with a warm smile. Only one people in the world in Remnant have silver eyes, and Ruby thought she was the only one left. She had Ruby's eyes, which means...

"M-Mom?" Ruby's voice only came back only just to say that.

"I'm home Little Rose..." That what the woman said as Ruby dashed off to hugged her mom once more. Summer Rose, Ruby's mom, was home. Ruby cried in her mothers armed, not wanting to let go again, not wanting to see her go off again and never come back. Summer stroked Ruby's hair as she was holding on her daughter tight, not caring about anything around her and Ruby. It has been 11 years too long.

"I missed you mom..." Ruby sobbed in Summer's grasp, neither of them letting go.

"It's okay... It's okay..." Summer cried as a tears was forming out of her eyes. 11 longs years of separation and they have reunited as mother and daughter, again.

Yang was really happy when she get to see her 'mother' again, but wasn't really happy to see the other figure than Gylnda. Yang knew this woman, and she had many questions to the woman. The woman had identical hair to Yangs and also the same eyes to Yang's anger attitude, and that it where it stops there on the similarities. Her style was completely different compared to Yang's, all she was wearing was a black and red kimono and a mask that was on her waist. Yang kept staring at the woman, but not any kind of woman, she was staring at her real mother, Raven Branwen.

"Yang..." Raven's voice was hurt as she stared at her daughter, whom she haven't seen her in 17 years. Yang anger couldn't stay much longer.

"Where have you been?" Yang's voice was low, but lots of poison was right on it.

"Hmm?" Raven asked wavering, not hearing on what she said.

"I SAID WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Yang bawled at her face, hair on fire and her eyes turning to her mother's sake. Yang have been wondering around, looking her her as her father told her that she left when she was told about Summer's disappearance.

"I-I have been l-looking..." Raven's was stuttering, crumpling as her daughter was raising hell on her.

"LOOKING FOR WHAT!?" Yang's yelled, eyes was now in flames. "I have been looking around and almost everywhere that I could go to, I have been spending over half of my life, looking for the mother that left us, that left me! I actually cared for you, and you left looking for what!?"

"Me..." Everyone's attention was now onto Summer as she was looking sympathy for her partner, letting her daughter tear her apart.

"What?" Yang was lost of words right now, her mother was looking for Summer the whole time, but why?

"Yang, your mother cares for you, even when you are in trouble. When the moment she left you, she told me everything that she had to lead her bandits to fight something that is out there. Now only that, but she gave you half of her aura, so she can protect you whenever you are in danger. The time when Qrow saved you, your mother was going to save you, but she was too late. When she left, it gave me and you something that we can love. When I was gone, she spend 11 years searching for me, looking everywhere. She found me, but she also found you Yang. Just give her a chance at being the mother she want to be." Summer softly smiled to the blonde before she and Ruby went off to see Ruby's new girlfriend.

Yang just stood where she was, taken back on all what she just heard. Raven did care for her, she did giver her aura when she left. She was going to save her life when Yang and Ruby was younger. If she didn't left, Yang wouldn't have her beloved sister. And she also have been spending almost over a third of her life looking for someone special to her. She all did that, and Yang just tearing her apart. Yang looked at her mother who had a small smile at her, looking at her saying that this is now or never. Yang just put her into a crushing hug and closed her eyes as tears was coming out.

"Mom..."

* * *

 **And done! Now I know this is more shorter than the first one, but I intended to keep chapters over 3k words. So Ladybug is canon is this story, but is Freezerburn possible? Only I have the brains to figure it out (and part of you guys). The next chapter is going to be out in a couple of days or next week, because I am watching RWBY Chibi and MY GOD, THE CUTENESS! So there you have it, chapter 2 done. Next chapter, family bonding and after that... Oh boy.**

 **Please review, I really appreciate that, and please ignore negative comments. I am trying my best and I will see you, soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 3! Now, I have a question that I have for you. Should I put an Chibi at the end of every chapter after this one? I have been watching Chibi for a week now and it did not spoil me once, so should I put it in after every finished chapter? For starters, I am going to put a Chibi at the end of this chapter, I just need to get your opinion on it.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum**

* * *

There was no such things as a bad day anymore, Ruby would say right now. Boredom, sadness, emptiness was all gone out of her system, the last two days was a miracle to her. The first day was being to able to find Blake and confess her feelings to her, which Blake accepted, which made the girl more happy than before.

But the second day was something more than just a miracle. Ruby thought that a wish could come true, and she was right. Ruby went on a date with Blake, which wasn't a complete disaster to both of them. Both of them was really glad that is wasn't ruined, but that was one of Ruby's wishes. The other one she wished for so many years that it finally answered her, to see her mother again.

After an day that was a miracle time, Ruby shot out of her bed with a smiled that could last all day. She and Blake was planning to spend the whole day with Summer, with Blake didn't mind coming along. It was Ruby's mother, it brings joy to Ruby's heart and Blake's also. Ruby, now wide awake, jumped off the bed and landed on her toes, barely making any sound. She checked her surroundings, which was quite clearly odd for today. Weiss is normally sleeping, but Yang was nowhere to be found and Blake was facing the other way, something that Ruby have never seen her do. With a odd face, Ruby silently walked to the bathroom, trying not to make a sound. Once she got in, she closed the door and went to take a shower.

Blake slowly opened her eyes, only to see that she was starting at the wall instead of her teammates, which was really odd for her. She normally sleeps facing the to the right side of her bed, but why was she facing to the left side? That doesn't matter now, because she have a whole day to spend time with Ruby AND Summer. Blake is nervous for today, she is meeting the leader for the best team that Beacon have ever seen, which is also Ruby's mother. Slowly getting up from her slumber, she looked up to see that neither Ruby or Yang was in their perspective beds. She knows that Ruby was hyper already for today, but where is Yang? Blake then remembered that yesterday the other woman is also Yang's true mother. Getting out of her bed, she slowly made it to that bathroom door, which was locked. Sighing, she made it back to her bed and resume reading her book, which was on the page with the poster. Now remembering that this is where Ruby stopped reading at, Blake closed the book and put it back.

Opening the door slowly, Ruby got out of the bathroom with her regular clothes that she always wear. "Good morning Blake." Ruby softly greeted her girlfriend as she came up to her and gave her a quick peck. Blake smiled at her for her actions, it's going to be a wild day.

"Good morning Ruby." Blake greeted back as she looked in her eyes. She could see so many things in her silver eyes, most of which was excitement. "You excited for today?" She asked her as Ruby just smiled wildly.

"Of course I'm excited!" Ruby yelled out, which made a groan from Weiss. "Oh, I'm sorry Weiss." She said apologetically with Weiss coming out of her bed with her signature clumsy face.

"Could you be quieter next time?" Weiss groans as she got out of her bed.

"I'm sorry, but I am just excited for today!"

"And why is that?"

"We are going to spend a day with Summer." Blake answered the white haired girl. Blake went to the bathroom before Weiss could, which made her scowl. Weiss looked around the room to see that Yang was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Yang?" She asked her leader.

"Nope, I haven't seen her since I woken up." The leader replied to her partner.

"That's odd, normally she would wake up much later." Weiss concerned for the yellow one she she check the time. It was 8:30, which is something that Yang wouldn't never get out of bed at this time. "Where could she be?"

"I don't know." Ruby said as the bathroom door opened with Blake coming out, wearing her regular clothes that she always wear. Weiss zoomed to get to the bathroom, turning on the shower in the process. Blake looked at her with a face, before tuning her head to face her girlfriend.

"You ready?" Blake asked.

"Ready!" Ruby exclaimed, exciting as ever. They made their way out of their dorm and went down the hallway. Ozpin manage to put Summer and Raven in their old room when they left. What is the reason that Summer and Ravenare here in Beacon? Ozpin noted out that Raven said something is out there, planning for an attack, in which Ozpin will need their help. After a minute walk, Ruby and Blake made it to their dorm.

Ruby opened the door to see that only Summer was present, but Raven was no where to be found. Summer was reading a book with the title said 'The Man With Two Souls: Part III'. She glance up to see her daughter and girlfriend. She smiled at them and greeted them.

"Hey girls!" She waved at them with Ruby speeding her way right by her. "Well somebody is happy." She playfully poked Ruby on the nose and closed her book. Blake then came over and looked at the book, it was the lasted edition of the series that she and Ruby like. She grabbed the book and read the back of it, then looked at Summer with her mouth gaping open. "Well, I see that you like that book?!" She laughed at her because of her expression. Ruby also joined the laugh with her mother, laughing at her flattered girlfriend.

"Well, now I see why Ruby's so hyper." Blake arranged her voice, getting out of the embarrassment. Summer and Ruby just kept on laughing.

"We are all hyper, for fun and for WEAPONS!" Summer exclaimed, seeing her wielding her main weapon right in her right hand. Ruby's eyes glimmered with stars with Blake looking a little off for a bit. There was so many many similarities between them, they both like the concept of weapons, they both like the same books, they almost wear the same outfit, and probably almost have a sweet tooth.

But the weapon is all that Ruby matters at the minute, it was glorious for her. It was a 3 foot long one edge blade. The edges of the blade was pure red, but the board was all silver. The guard was all grey with something that was in it, loads of dust, with the current one on nothing. The handle was pure silver.

"Not only it a weapon..." Summer smirk at her daughter who had the worlds biggest smile. Summer then pressed a button with cause it to turn into a gun. The handle retracted to the guard with the guard coming up to the flat edge, turning itself to a scope. The sharp edges then retract, making it for a grip to hold on it. A handle came out with the trigger right beside it. A long barrel came out at the tip of the it. "It's also a gun!" Ruby and Summer said together as they both laughed. Blake just put her hand on her forehead, smiling at them two. Like mother, like daughter.

"So what are you going to do today?" Blake asked.

"Real simple, to be with you guys." Summer smiled at Blake, who just nervously laughed.

"Mom," Ruby called out, getting Summer's attention. "Have you seen Yang anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen her lately." She said as she looked over the room to see that Raven was gone. "I haven't seen Raven when I woken up..." Summer concern for her partner. Where are they?

* * *

Yang and Raven was on the cliff of the Emerald Forest. They agreed that today was family bonding. This time, they will at least kill a Nevermore or a Deathstalker. They looked out the forest before looked at each other.

"Ready Mom?" Yang asked. Raven nodded as she looked back to the forest, Sangius Lunam ready as she switch the dust to yellow. "Well, let's go raise some hell!" Yang speeded of with Raven behind her tail. Going in the forest with great speed, they was able to find a load of Grimms. The two woman smirk with Yang engaging her Ember Celica and Raven pulling out Sanguis Lunam, covering the blade with yellow dust.

Listen up here, I'll make it quite clear  
I'm gonna put some boogie in your ear  
Shake and bop, don't you stop  
Dance like a maniac until you drop

Yang threw the first punch as the first Grimm was brave enough to engage them. The punch had enough force to send it back to the pack. Raven slashed the air as a yellow crescent was formed, channeling electricity through the grimms one by one. The duo then dashed forward and made quick work of the pack, Yang beating the living hell out of them and Raven decapitating them. They looked behind them to see three Ursai Major, Yang was reloading her gauntlets while Raven put her katana back to the sheath and went over to the purple dust.

I don't mind, I don't mind  
I can run a razor right up your spine  
What are you waiting for  
What do you think you were created for

The two Ursai came running forward the two people as they got ready. The Ursai then swung it bulky spike arm at Yang, who just did a back flipped out of the way. Yang then punched the gut of the Grimm as it stumbled back a bit then fired on of her shells to the Grimm, causing it to flung back. Raven was dodging the attacks that the Grimm had to get her, she wasn't really trying. Swing after swing, Raven back away as she was right beside Yang, the two looked at the Ursais with a smirk. But something was shown that halted the two of them.

Show us you care, show us you dare  
You don't know what happened, not if you weren't there

Two pieces of hair going down to the ground, one gold, and one raven. The two just stood there, looking on what they have just seen. No one messes up with their hair.

Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell  
We know how to do it and we do it real well  
Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell  
Voodoo medicine cast my spell  
Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell  
Play that guitar just like ringing a bell  
Take it or leave it

With Raven enraged and Yang semblance activated, they charged at the two Ursais with fury in their eyes. Yang eventually uppercut the Grimm, causing it to to fly up. Yang jumped up and delivered some punches and kicks to the Grimm, before grabbing it by the face and send it down to the ground, obliterating it's head. Raven stabbed the Ursai on the chest as it roared out in pain, before she slice the head popped right off, leaving the body on the ground. Raven then stabbed the katana to the ground as stone quickly crushed the body, leaving nothing but it's head. The head then landed right beside the headless one, seen as of it was sleeping. Soon a huge feather came down on it.

Going for broke, rock 'til you choke  
It don't matter if you drink or smoke  
Speak through the beat, get up on your feet  
Sweating like a hound dog, white as a sheet

They looked up to see that a Nevermore was right above them, Yang then fired a couple of shots to bring it down. Raven put Blood Moon back into the sheath as she switched it to pure red, then put it out with a red blade katana. Now slicing the air, she made a portal the is going to lead them right on the bird's back. With Yang still shooting at the Nevermore before turning her head to see that her mother made a portal to the Nevermore back. Raven went through the portal as she was right on the back of the Nevermore. The Nevermore screeching as loud as it can as Raven tried her best to chop it off. Trees was starting to come down as a Deathstalker appeared.

Don't you be scared, don't you be scared  
Everybody terrified, it don't seem fair  
What are you waiting for  
What do you think you were created for

Yang then proceeded to take on the Deathstalker as she ran at it. The Deathstalker then tried to grab her with it pincers, but Yang was quick enough to dodge to get out of the way. Now planning for an attack, she fired a round at it as it was a direct hit to the eye. The Grimm, now enraged, used it stinger as a whip as it hit Yang, sending her right though a tree.

Out of your seat, blind in the heat  
Do the nasty boogie mama, stomp your feet  
Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell

At the sight of her daughter being mauled to a tree, Raven put her katana back and switch from purple to red orange as she put out her katana, coloured in the dust she picked. She then stabbed the Nevermore right in the head, the armour maybe tough, but the katana burned though it. Now losing control of flight, the Nevermore was going down. Jumping off the Nevermore, Raven is going for the Deathstalker.

We know how to do it and we do it real well  
Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell  
We know how to do it and we do it real well  
Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell  
Go back to zero take a pill and get well  
Be a good soldier and die where you fell

Yang was getting up, more Yangry than ever as she would say it. Looking at the Deathstalker and turning her head to see that the Nevermore was taken care of, she ran to the scorpion Grimm and threw a punch so hard, that it completely shattered the pincer. The Deathstalker roared in pain, but was quick to retaliate. The stinger came down at Yang, who just catch the stinger with her bare hands. Yang smirk at the Grimm, who had the other pincer ready to attack.

Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell  
We know how to do it and we do it real well  
Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell  
Go on out and boogie 'cos you never can tell  
Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell  
Be a good soldier and die where you fell  
Born to raise hell, Born to raise hell  
We know how to do it and we do it real well

As the pincer tried to swing it at Yang, Raven came crashing down and slashed at the pincer, causing it to come off thanks to her dust. Yang now saw the opportunity to retaliate at she reposition herself and fired a shot powerful enough to take off the stinger. Now full opened, Yang punched the Deathstalker right in the face so hard, the shell cracked. With the power of her semblance and the power of the shotgun shells, Yang fired it, causing the face of the Deathstalker to disappear.

"That was fun!" Yang boasted as she crack her back, the slight pain from the tree still lingers.

"I feel like that you were born to raise hell." Raven said as she dusted off the dust off her her kimono and 'leggings'. "But you did a good job taking out that thing." She gives Yang a thumbs up for taking out the Deathstalker on her own without much help.

"Thanks Mom." Yang said as they were headed back to Beacon.

* * *

"I hope that they are alright." Ruby said as she was concerned for her half-sister.

"They'll be fine, Raven knows how to take care off herself." Summer joyfully said as she took out a tray. Ruby eyes was now in sparkles as she was looking at a tray of cookies, but not just any kind of cookies, Summer's cookies. Blake and Summer chuckled at the sight of their loved one.

"Take it, but only leave five." Summer said as Ruby opened the tray and ate all the cookies in a blink of an eye, but only left five as Summer said. Summer took the remaining five as she held two for Blake.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked as she slowly move towards Summer.

"I'm sure." Summer smiled as Blake took the cookies and take a bite out of one. Blake's mind was now in space as she tasted the cookie, it was like the best cookie that she ever had in her entire life. The cookie dough was soft, the chocolate was hot and melted, and it had a well round shape, now she knows why Ruby likes cookies. Blake then chomped away the cookies she had left before looking up to see that Summer and Ruby had a face with laughter, but they held it in. Blake, now embarrassed, shyly asked Summer.

"C-can you make more please?" Summer and Ruby was now bursting in laughter.

* * *

 **RWBY Chibi**

Summer Makes Cookies

The kitchen table had the ingredients to make cookies as Summer than popped out behind it, happy as ever. She took the egg as she tap it on the bowl, which didn't crack, but after the angry glare she gave, the egg cracked as the yolk went in the bowl. Next she took the flower as she held it and tried to pour, but none came out, sighing as she went to get Silver Rose and slice the bag which cause flower to come out it, right into the bowl. Next she grabbed the chips as she took out one and ate it, knowing the possibility, she couldn't resist as she was now eating it all over the place. Summer know was chanting something as she held up the kitchen utensils as lightning was coming out of it, and then she stirred the bowl. Now she was now in the stirring bowl as she poured chips in her mouth before overflowing it. Now the cookie was made, she tried to dip it into a glass of milk, but it couldn't fit. She then came up with an idea as she pour the glass of milk into a bigger glass as it fit and ate it. Summer than looked to her right to see that Ruby was now furious.

"Want some?" Summer asked as she held out another cookie she made.

"Really Mom?"

* * *

 **If you are wondering on what the song is. It's** **Born To Raise Hell by Motörhead.**

 **And now for Chibi, it not me only doing this, but YOU also. Just give me an idea in PM or the review list, and I will do it. But just a heads up on it, you can't suggest Taiyang, Qrow, Winter, etc. at the moment, since the only way to get in Chibi is when they are introduced in the story. So suggest some ideas for me for Chibi and I might do it.**

 **Next Chapter is going to be out in a couple of days or next week.**

 **Please review, I really appreciate that, and please ignore negative comments. I am trying my best and I will see you, soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 4! Now, there is something that I want to talk about something, It's really important as I am not going to set sail Taiyang/Summer, but I am going to sail Taiyang/Raven. There is problems for the two, but they will get through it as time goes on, they will be forgiven. There is something that I want to talk about also is that they will be a REAC- no. I want to let you know that at some points during fights, I will put a song lyrics, but not all of it, only the ones that I think that fits.**

 **FUN FACT: chapter 2 and 3 have almost the same number of words! Just one off!**

 **RWBY belongs to Roster Teeth/Monty Oum**

* * *

Blake now know why Ruby was hyper, but also loving and caring one. Summer Rose to Blake was almost like Ruby, but instead of a naïve one, she see that they are always there to help. Both Rose(s) almost have the same personality, but with Summer more mature. They decided to go to the Sparring Room for something that they had in mind, which that Summer did before with her team: trying out each other's weapons. ( **1** )

"I always wondered how to use a scythe." Blake said as she always wonder how to wield a scythe without hurting herself, the same goes for Summer. Summer had a teammate that actually wields a scythe, she just doesn't know how to use one. "I know it's a good weapon, but how to you use it?"

"It's real simple to use Crescent Rose, just let you body go with the flow as you use it." Ruby bluntly said.

"That's what Uncle Qrow would say huh?" Summer giggled as Ruby just nodded at her mother.

"Just be careful about it." Ruby finished as she handed Crescent to Blake. To Blake's surprise that the huge weaponized scythe barely weight anything as she held it in her hands. As then stared at the practice dummy that Summer manage to brought out in time, well more faster than anything.

"How did you bring it out so fast?" Blake ask the older one.

"Well, that is my semblance." Summer explained as she was holding Blake's weapon, Gambol Shroud. "My semblance can slow down time, which is very useful." As soon they heard about what her semblance can do, jaws hit the floor.

"Mom... So you are telling me that you can SLOW DOWN TIME!?" Ruby shouted in shock on seeing what her mother can do a thing like that. Blake kept staring at the woman with wide eyes, absolutely no one in the world Remnant can do such a thing, but it's only possible by Summer. "How come you didn't tell me before!?" Ruby asked.

"I was waiting to see if anyone of you would notice." Summer said as she sit down and watched to see Blake using Crescent Rose.

Blake had a feeling that this would be good - key word - would. If she screw up just once, she might injure herself. As she was starting to swing the thing, it felt like it was moving on its own. Blake was starting to worry as it was starting getting out of control, but when she held on it tighter, she controlled it more better as she stab the ground with the tip if the scythe. Taking the scythe out of the ground, she swiftly made her way to the dummy as she swung Crescent Rose, making cuts to the dummy. Blake then swing the scythe upwards at the dummy was hooked on the tip and was sent crashing to the floor. She then swung it around her body, but she was going to fast, causing the cat faunus to be flunged.

"I said that you had to go with the flow." Ruby pouted as she made her way to help out her girlfriend. "But that's alright, I do that sometimes."

"Thanks." Blake grabbed Ruby hand as she put a hand on shoulder, but it doesn't hurt that much. "So, Summer. Are you going to try Crescent Rose?"

"Absolutely." Summer said as she went to get said weapon. Picking it up with no effort at all. She looked at the design of the weapon. It was almost the same design that Qrow uses, but it there was a big difference. Qrow's scythe is three-in-one weapon. A scythe, a shotgun, and a sword, all into one. Summer could see that the scythe was the same size as Qrow's one, but it was a whole new design of it. It has a sniper in it, which Summer had a soft spot for it.

"When you are Ready Mom." Ruby called out as she put a practice dummy in the middle of the Saprring Room.

Summer when on a blistering run as she kick the dummy right in the air. With the dummy being in the air, Summer jumped from one room to another as she slashed the dummy, keeping in the air. After repeated the process, Summer swung Crescent Rose as the head popped off. Switching the scythe to he sniper, Summer aimed and fired, making the head no more. Summer looked at her daughter and (future step-daughter) her girlfriend who had shocked faces.

"Q-Qrow taught you that!?" Ruby shouted in excitement as she was now being held down by Blake.

"Calm down Ruby. Please?" The Faunus said as she held the hyper active one.

"That would be nice." Summer butted in as she looked at her daughter in the eyes, Silver meets Mercury. "Ruby, Uncle Qrow did teach me all of this, but it was my idea for weapon sharing. I know how to use Qrow's Sharpen Feather, I know how to use Dad's Dragons Fire, and I know how to use Raven's Blood Moon. It all takes practice Ruby, and if your team does what we did, you will surely be unstoppable." Summer handed Crescent Rose over to Ruby as she looked at her mother eyes. She could see that everything from happiness to determination. There was a couple seconds of silence before someone had to break it.

"What do you mean by unstoppable?" Blake was the one that broke it. Summer looked at the faunus with a warm smile.

"What I mean by that is that when you share a weapon, you mind is focused on the weapon." Summer started as she took Gambol and turned it into its gun form as she threw it and hit another dummys head. "When I first tried Sharpen Feather, I was basically horrible with it, the same goes for Dragons Fire and Blood Moon. But over the years, we became better at it. As more fights with Grimms and fights at the Vytle Tournament, we become the champions all thanks to that." Summer ended her story as she took out Gambol out of the head and handed to back to Blake. "You should try to do it Ruby, makes the team more unpredictable."

"Y-You think that we should do... What you do?" Ruby was on the line for a bit, taken the information her mother gave her. Summer is a really good Huntress, and a really good one on that. She has also won the Vytal Tournament along with her teammates, Qrow, Raven, and Taiyang. Everything changed when Summer brought up for weapon swapping, but it was only for team STRQ, but now the idea is passing to team RWBY.

"If you want to do it." Replied Summer as she hugged Ruby, Reby embraced back. Blake looked at the two with a warm smile, she will get to use Crescent Rose, and Ruby will be the one that teaches her, but Blake will be also teaching Ruby with Gambol Shroud, it was a great idea. "I think it time for something new."

"And what is it?" Asked Blake.

Summer didn't say anything as she pulled out two cookies. Ruby and Blake speeded their way to get the cookies as once they got it, they both chomped it. Summer giggled at their antics, but mostly on Blake. Summer had to agree with Ruby, she is mysterious, but that doesn't means she can't hide secrets from everyone. Once Summer had seen her mother before, Kali Belladonna, who was a Faunus that she knew all the way back at her time in Beacon. Summer decided to do one thing.

"Ruby," Summer called her daughter. "Can me and Blake have a moment."

"Sure Mom." Ruby bluntly said as she went out the Sparring Room.

"When are you going to actually rest?" Summer asked as she can see that Blake's eye was getting red, either from insomnia or from the scroll.

"I... I don't know." Blake looked down. When she had her fight with Roman Torchwick, she was getting less sleep as of last night. She fears something.

"Are you... Are you fear of being not ready at all?" Summer asked her again as Blake looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Ho-How did you know?" Blake replied.

"I had the same thing with Raven a while back." Summer went to the chalk board and was now drawing something. "Raven was always born ready, but that doesn't mean she is fully ready. When she left Yang after 6 years, She stumbled across them again. Yang was lost in the woods with Ruby as she was in a wagon. They where only young, Yang being 6 and Ruby being 4. Yang kept on going until she made it to a warehouse filled with Grimm. They were defenseless, Yang thought that she was going to die, Raven tried to come in and save them, but Qrow beat her to it. Raven learned that day that it doesn't matter if you are ready or not, but that you must prepare, prepare for what is coming. Prepare for what is coming Blake, like what I am doing." Summer was finished drawing what ever she was drawing. Blake notice that two things Summer drawn, it was a Rose emblem that Ruby uses and a flame that was the exact emblem Yang uses. The other two emblems was completely the same but just pointing other directions. It was a feather with gears in the back, one facing northwest, the other facing northeast. "Being ready for a fight is that you are ready to engage, but preparing is that you are preparing for the fight, prepare all your life for what you are fighting for." Summer then put a hand on Blake's shoulder as Blake was looking right into silver eyes. "Are you ready for a fight, or are you preparing for the fight?"

Blake thought on what Summer had said to her. Blake was worried that whenever that they are not ready for a fight, they might lose. Summer's words was saying that you don't need to be ready, but be prepared for the fight. Blake have been preparing her life to become a Huntress, preparing to become what Summer and Raven are today, proper Huntresses. Blake thinks that she is ready for the any attack, but that doesn't mean she is properly ready for the attack. She wasn't ready when the White Fang went to genocide, she wasn't ready for Roman, she wasn't ready for anything really. Blake then taken all the information she had heard; If you are ready to become a Huntress, you will need to prepare to actually become one.

Blake the nodded to the woman. "Good, now go get some rest." Summer ordered as Blake went out the door and went to follow Ruby. Summer still looked at the door as she looked around before she heard footsteps. She turned as standing right before her was Professor Ozpin. "Hello Professor."

"Miss Rose, mind if we have a talk?" Ozpin asked as he shut the door.

* * *

Weiss was having a little alone time for herself, which is good, but it wasn't all that great. Ruby finally found her mother for how many years? Must be a lot which is why that not only Ruby's mother returning, but also Yang's. At first glance, Weiss thought that Summer will just be another Ruby, but later she found out that Summer is team leader of Team STRQ, one of the best team ever to Beacon. Then her thoughts was now on Raven, which is far from mother and daughter on what people see them, they looked nothing alike on their choice of fashion, but their eyes and hair share the same connection.

Weiss was now really to stand up for herself as two of her teammates is the daughters of a legendary team, One was being Ruby, her partner. When Weiss meet Ruby for the first time, it wasn't really that great, the same can go for Yang also, her other teammate. Weiss was really happy for Ruby, she really was, finally having her mother back for so long, but was questioned on Yang's part. Weiss heard what Yang had to say, saying that she has been looking for her mother over half of her life. Yang is only seventeen, and she has been looking over half of her life, looking for the mother until she had found her. Raven was nothing like Yang, but it shows anger all over her. Same red eyes that Yang has whenever she is angry, and the same flow of hair that Yang have also. Weiss knows that she can't be trusted, but she will only be trusted... For now.

"See you later Mom!" Yang waved goodbye as she entered the dorm. She looked around to only see that Weiss was the only one in the room. "Hey Weiss Cream, what'cha doin'?" Yang asked before she went on top of her bed.

"Don't ever call me that again." Weiss grudged at her new nickname to Yang. "But on all honesty, we need to talk." She walked her way to her bed, sitting down on the mattress. Yang looked down at her with staggering eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she got her scroll on, checking for new messages from her friends.

"We need to talk about your mother Yang." Weiss calmly said as she then laid down on the mattress, looking at the dangling bed from above. "Something is not right about her."

"That is what you think Ice Princess." Yang shotted back at Weiss with eyes of either annoyance or sadness. "I haven't seen her for all my life, and this is the first time I ever met her." Yang then turned off her scroll and jumped down the floor, and made her way to Weiss's bed. "And it was really good to see her, it really is."

"But do you know why that she left you in the first place?" Weiss asked as she got up and sat next to the blonde brawler.

"The reason that she left is that she is was fending off something." Yang's voice was low, but smooth. "When she left, she gave me half of her aura, to protect me from any harm. As time goes by, she just became desperate to see me again, but she never got the chance to see me again for 11 years." Yang stared at her feet and remembered what happen on that very day.

"What do you mean that she never had the chance?" Weiss put a hand on Yang's shoulder, concerned for her teammate.

"After the day that Uncle Qrow saved me and Ruby from grimms, it was her last chance to ever butt in and take the spotlight." Yang looked out the window, it was getting dark out as bits of blue turned to black. "After Qrow saved me and Ruby, I was destined to trained under my Dad's wing, and to become like him. As more footsteps I followed, the more I got away from my mother." Yang then looked Weiss in the eyes, blue meets lilac. "And I kept on looking for her for 11 years, until she found me with a person that I thought she gone forever. She did all those things without me realizing it."

"Yang... I believe you." Weiss said in her soft voice, which was a surprise to Yang as she was always so cold. "I just wondered that if you could trust your mother again."

Yang was on the urge to tell her again on what she said about her mother, but it's her mother. She is mad that Raven went off because she was onto fending off something, even if her uncle said that she was too strong for her own good. "My Uncle always say that mom was too strong for her own good, saying that Raven left because I was weak." Yang got up from Weiss's bed as she made you way up on her bed. "But yesterday, she told me that I was strong, she can see that, you can see that, everyone else can. She does see the strength off of me, she appreciated that."

"But what made her come back?" Weiss asked her teammate again. Raven wants strength on her team, but why have she come back in the first place.

"Summer. When Summer was gone, Raven wanted to know who killed or captured her. She looked and looked, but as time goes by, she realized something. People have a greater effect on other people's lives. All that Raven wanted to know is where her partner, no matter how strong or weak she is, she just wanted her back." Yang slowly made her way to the window, seeing as stars was coming out one by one. Yang knows how it feels to lose someone, it not that pleasant, but when Raven feels it, it's something else. Raven says that she was heartbroken when she found out her partner was missing, knowing in the first place that it was Summer that made her so strong in the first place. When she found Summer, she cried, which is something that she hasn't done in her entire life. If it wasn't for Summer, Yang would still be looking and Raven will still be on the hunt.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Weiss mumbled as she put her hands on the side of her head. "I thought that Raven didn't cared about anyone since she left you. When I heard you said where has she been, I knew that something was wrong. I looked at her once, and I could tell that something is really wrong. But this is news to me, I thought she didn't care for you when you said that, but really, she actually does care for you, and so do me." Weiss smile a bit as Yang looked at her and smiled back.

"That is really the best thing you said to me." Yang giggled as it was really the first time Weiss actually said something nice to Yang. "You should do that more often."

"Y'know I can't do it all the time..." Weiss cold attitude came in again as Yang just chuckled at her antics. "Brute..." And with that, they did what they usually do, Weiss studying and Yang being on her scroll, playing a game.

* * *

"What have she been doing with you?"

"Horrible stuff, too much to handle for 11 years."

"And where is she now?"

"Somewhere in Vale, but that all I know about Roman." Summer put her palms on the desk, staring at the two professors. "But her? I don't know where she is." Summer walked bast the two professors and looked out the window. It was getting dark, but there was sky blue still up. Summer looked down to see Ruby and Blake walking back from their trip in Vale.

"But do you know what she wants?" Glynda asked as she was looking at her former student for answers.

"All she wants is to find my daughter." Summer emotionlessly said as she looked down again to see that Ruby and Blake shared a quick kiss as they was now heading in Beacon. "I didn't answer her, only saying that if she will, they will take her down."

"I believe that they will take her down." Ozpin simply said as he sipped his hot cocoa (NOT coffee, people get that mixed up) once more. "We put our faith in them, as I put my faith in you." Ozpin got up from his seat as he stand next to Summer. "I still impressed that your team was able to do that." He turned his head to Mountain Glenn, what her team did was beyond legendary rank. "It only a matter of time before they do the same."

"Thank you professor, it's been a good time." Summer waved off as she went in the elevator and went. Glynda looked at the elevator for a bit, and turned her head to see that Ozpin was smirking.

"You think that it's a good idea?" She asked, wondering if he was able to do it.

"Sometime in their life, they will have to do it." Ozpin mentioned as he turned on his computer and made a call. Sooner or later, the call was responded with a two men. One with fuzzy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slight beard. The other had spiky black hair, red eyes, and a visible small beard.

"What do you want now Ozpin?" The man with red eyes soberly asked.

"Qrow, Taiyang, I would like you two come to Beacon."

* * *

 **RWBY Chibi**

Motherly Love

"Oppffh" Ruby tripped down as she looked up to see that her glass of milk and cookie was now into pieces. She was about to cry, but a plate came in with a new glass of milk and cookie. She looked up to see that Raven was giving it to her.

"Thanks Raven."

"Anytime Kiddo."

Ruby was practicing on her use of dust as she was firing multiple shots at a dummy. She went through almost everything except for one: Ice. She checked her pockets, and checked almost everything. She was about to panic before Raven came in with the ice dust.

"Thanks Raven"

"No problem Kid."

Ruby was struggling, there was too many Grimm as they were everywhere. She was going to give up and run, but she was fearless. As the fight went on, one Grimm was able to overpower her as she laid on the ground, helpless. Ruby closed her eyes, looking forward for an attack, but that attack never came as Raven took down the Grimm. Ruby then got up and hugged Raven.

"Thanks Mom." Raven was taken back on it, but she slowly hugged Ruby.

"You welcome Ruby."

* * *

 **And chapter 4 done! There is really nothing for me to say for this point one, but the next chapter... Next chapter is RWBY's second semester! And you know what that means! \\(^O^)/ -( FOOD FIGHT! )**

 **(1) To make things clear, the idea of weapon sharing was originally The Silver Titan's idea, but I am not going to follow the idea. No, Ruby will not use Gambol Shroud or someone with someone's weapon. No one in the whole story will be sharing weapons, absolutely no one. It was an idea, and the idea will never be brought up again in this story, EVER.**

 **Got a suggestion for RWBY Chibi? Please give your ideas in the Reviews or PM me!**

 **Please review, I really appreciate that, and please ignore negative comments. I am trying my best and I will see you, soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 5! HOLY CRAP, WHAT A LONG WAIT! I am sorry that school was taking up, and there was so much things for me to do. First, new games for the Switch, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Mario and Rabbid: Kingdom Battle, amazing games that I enjoyed a lot. Second is Christmas Concert that I had to play the bass piano for the song 'Do They Know It's Christmas Time?' And third, Christmas, nuff said.**

 **Other things was that I actually wanted to relive some of the other fandoms like HTTYD, Splatoon, Zelda, and all that other stuff. But it really good to see a community almost like the first 3 names that I mention, and I am thankful for that. You guys have been really patient and been around to see this chapter, and with that, on with the chapter.**

 **RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum**

* * *

Two individuals, well more like unlikely partners was walking down the streets of Vale. Two of them was assigned to do something for someone, Mercury and Emerald was assigned to take down, well, more like to bring back someone. They kept on searching and searching until they come across a store called Tukson's Book Trade.

"You think this is it?" Mercury asked his partner as Emerald just rolled her eyes and went in. The shop was small, but it was filled with so many books, so many in fact that their is a whole wall of books. Mercury was looking around a bit and Emerald went to the counter, ringing the bell.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked as a faunus came out the open gap in the wall with a couple of books in his hand, so much in fact that it covered his face.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade," the faunus placed the many books on the counter, "Home to every book under the sun, how may I help... You." The faunus quietly growled, staring at the red eyes of Emerald.

"I was wondering, do you have Hero's Redemption?" Emerald asked.

"I do have it, do you want it?" The faunus asked, but a loud bang was heard as Mercury closed the book, hard.

"No, I was just wondering. Oh, do you have Champion of Champions?" Emerald asked again.

"He got the book." Mercury called out as he held said book in his hands before he put the book back.

"What about Green Hill Academy, or Child's Play?" Emerald once again asked. Before the faunus can speak, a bang was heard as Mercury close another book.

"He got the books alright." Mercury said as he went over the books. "Do you have any comics?"

"Go check the front." The faunus yelled at him, before looking down at the emerald haired one.

"What about The Third Crusader?" Emerald asked, but more in a serious tone than the other questions. The faunus looked at her than slowly turned his face to a deadly glare to her, the reason?

"No." He simply answered.

"What?" Mercury said as he was reading a comic in his hands. "That just misleading right there." He closed the comic book and placed it back before continuing. "You are saying that you have every book under the sun, and you don't have that book? Very misleading text." He closed off his rant as he was just about to go out the door, and right beside his left was shading filter for the windows. A few moments of silence before Emerald spoke up.

"Do you know who we are?" She asked as Tukson silently get ready his claws. One window was shaded.

"Yes." He replied, slightly more aggressive, not wanting to get into the mess again.

"Do you what we are doing?" Emerald once more asked. Two windows was shaded.

"Yes." Tukson's anger was rising to near breaking point. He did not want to go back to that so-called 'peaceful' organization. All three windows was shaded.

"You can't hide from us Tukson. You will be brought back to the White Fang, dead or alive." That was Takson last draw as he jumped over the counter to attack, only to be answered with a shot right into the forehead.

* * *

'Uncle Qrow...' Summer thought in her head, wondering about that name she haven't said in years. 'Meh, I prefer Stilts. Wonder how he is doing?' Sadly, Stilts was rarely used by Summer when Ruby was born. The only time to use it was when Ruby wasn't around, which made her desperate to use the nickname again. On the same thought about Qrow...

"Summer, are you thinking about him?" Raven asked on the other side of their old dorm, sharpening her katana. Summer put down her book she was reading to look at her partner and nodded. Raven sighed. "I know that he is going to be very happy to see you again, I can tell."

"I know you can, it's been to long Raven." Summer replied, more worried about it the more she think about it. "I just want to see him again, but I am just worried about when she will find about it." Raven looked at her confused for about couple of seconds before remembering the news about that day.

"You know you can't keep secrets forever you know." Raven said as she walked over to her partner and gave her a pat on the back. "Besides, she have your looks, both of your and his attitude, and his fighting style. It's only a matter of time before you two have to tell her." Summer looked at her before looking at her feet. Someday, just someday, Ruby will know that Qrow isn't her uncle...

Or Taiyang isn't her father.

* * *

 **Oh boy, big impact that is coming to Ruby.**

 **Sorry that this was short, there is no food fight or RWBY Chibi that this chapter is a big impact to the story, it didn't feel right, so the plan is scrapped and is move to the next chapter.**

 **Speaking of ideas, I have ideas, and there are many of them. I have one idea in particular that includes time travel, yes, Team RWBY and Team STRQ in the same timeline. What is different about it is that when the day Team STRQ was formed, they got warped when Team RWBY was formed, in other words, a young Team STRQ meets Team RWBY. There will be changes, the young Raven will go on with an adventure with Yang, looking for her older self for answers. Young Summer will be with her future daughter Ruby. Taiyang and Qrow will be on the lookout for there family, including their older self. Please note that this is an idea, would you like for me to do it or not, because if I do it, there won't be many words, just over 2k, but just under 3k. I am going to put a poll about it, should I do it, or not?**

 **It's been a good time, and I will see you...**

 **Next Time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to chapter 6! Now, before you asked, it's quite obvious,** **Qrow is Ruby's Biological father** **hence on why they are so close. Take the time and look on how long Ruby was with Qrow, and now look at Taiyang. There is a big difference on which Ruby is more close with. Both Qrow and Ruby uses the same weapons, if you don't get it, think of it as Pokemon when it comes to breeding, Female looks, Male weapons. Take the voice of reason from Qrow and the shyness from Summer. (if she was shy like Ruby) Excited and thrilling part of weapons (Summer) and fighting (Qrow). Colour scheme for Ruby, basically a lot of things. And I want to point this out to everyone that I like the shipping of Hummingbird (Qrow X Summer), One of my OTP.**

 **The reason that Ruby is calling Qrow uncle is because of her own safety when it comes to Qrow, but she don't know that, I will explain in the story.**

 **Second, the poll about time travel is up, you should go and Vote!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum.**

* * *

"So what are you going to do on your second semester Weiss?" Pyrrha ask her friend. It was the start of the second semester, half way done the first year of Beacon. Still, nothing have really change from the fact that Summer is the new substitute teacher for weapon instructor and Raven with combat, which felt like every was just yesterday ago. But ironically, that was just yesterday ago.

"I don't know Pyrrha, but I will try to be a little more... Nicer." Weiss replied to Team JNPR and her team (minus Ruby). Blake and Yang took note of this, it was really simple to get Weiss on her good side. But when two of your friends mother is also the greatest team that Beacon have ever seen, it was really that simple. "I feel like that I was actually to hard on Ruby"

"Don't feel too bad for yourself Weiss." Yang cheerful mood swing in. "You get to finally get out of your igloo!" Yang smile with Blake crack a smile.

"Hey! I am not that cold!" Weiss yelled out, crossing her arms, pouting at the blondes action. Once she looked back, everyone was staring right at her with serious faces. "Am I?" Everyone on her table just ignore her and do what they are doing, so Weiss just pouted once more.

After a couple seconds, Ruby came to the table with at least a binder as tall as a brick, and with the words ' _Best Day Ever!_ ' with the last thing to see was a cross out word that only said 'ss's' binder.

"Hey, ain't that my-"

"Friends, sisters, girlfriends, Weiss." Ruby started, getting a 'Hey' from Weiss. "Today, I had a dream," Yang smirk at her sister, she always likes to know what she have come up with. "That today, we will have the best day ever!" Everyone on the table smiled at her. "This semester will start off with a bang!"

"I will start off my semester with a Yang! Heh! Get it guys?" Yang laughed at her own pun with people around her just groaned, and eventually getting hit with an apple by Nora.

"You should probably go see Emile about your pun issue." Jaune said to her, earning a glare which surprisingly he ignored. "So, how are we going to start off this semester?" He asked the two teams.

"I don't know Jaune, but I would rather be with her more." Blake responded with her thumb pointed at Ruby, which she just shyly smile at her. "Anyone else?"

"I don't know about you Blakey," Yang started while started to catch food with her mouth with Nora throwing them. "But I would start to train on that Vytal Tournament this semester." She finished with another food being thrown at her mouth.

"I wouldn't mind going on that idea Yang." Weiss commented, Yang looked at her with a smile before it turn to dread, seeing what Nora was holding. "I think that we all shou-" Weiss was cut off with a pie, hitting her directly in the face. She looked to see that Nora was pointing her fingers to Ren, which he just place his head on his palms. Jaune was spaced out for a bit, only to realize that his crush been pie'd, and Pyrrha looked shock, covering her mouth.

Team RWBY on the other hand, didn't like what just happened. So the only solution in their minds was; War.

On the outskirts of the dining hall, two men was walking down the sidewalk, staring into the windows. One was blonde, it was all fuzzy looking. He has a yellow shirt on with a brown vest, a metal shoulder pad on his right. Along with shorts going past his kneecaps, he wore shoes that was made at least 20 years ago. He was also wearing two gold golden gauntlets with two orange gems on each one, they were currently disabled.

The other one was a little bit taller than the blonde, having a jet-black hair. He has a grey tux on with a point behind him, but it wasn't all formal as it was kindly worned out from something. Around his neck was a pure red cape that leads all the way just past his torso, there was a hidden message on the cape, but only those with good eyes see the message. The man wears black jeans with a belt, holding on his flask with alcohol in it, and pure black shoes at the bottom. Right on his back was a sword, but it was now inactive.

"What do you think what Ozpin wants now Qrow?" The blonde said as he was staring into the window, seeing food going everywhere.

"I don't know Tai, but I thinks it's important that he is calling us without much information." Qrow responded as he too, looked into the window.

"Excuse me." Said a blue haired teen with a red jacket on, and beside him was a monkey Faunus as they walked past the two man. The two looked at them, but unknown to Tai, Qrow notice something as he looked back. Up in the sky was a raven, a raven that he knows. Qrow growled quite so that Taiyang didn't hear him.

"Raven..." He quietly scowl as the raven was now starting at him. "Hey Tai, mind if I go a bit?"

"Why are you asking me? Go ahead, I don't care, do you care? I don't care." Taiyang said as he went off, leaving Qrow alone. Qrow then turn to the raven as it was still staring at him before it went off. Qrow then turned himself to a... Crow as now he was following the raven.

*(Cue Another Brick in the Wall - Pink Floyd)*

In the building however, was pure chaos! Tables flipped, food was everywhere, soda machines scattered, everything was just in a mess. Everyone ran from the building except for eight. Nora was laughing like a lunatic as she was standing on the highest stacked tables, while the rest of her team was down below, making their cover for this war against Team RWBY. Ruby, now on the other side of the room, held a milk box in her hand.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!" She declared as she made a ran for it with the rest of her team, going their separate ways to take on their enemies. Ruby jumped on the tables to get a pot lid as Jaune was firing cans from the soda machine gun. Ruby covered herself as she looked to her right to see two sets of full turkey, then look forward to see Ren stomped on a table, sending loads of watermelons that was probably hard as rocks.

"Yang! Turkeys!"

"Got it!" Yang replied as she went to the turkeys and put her fist into their... End and was using them to either break the watermelons of deflected them. Once she was done with them, her target was now on Ren as she was charging in on him. Ren, who had no time to react, was sent flying to the soda machine Juane was taking cover. Nora saw this as she leap into the air as she got a hold of a pipe and taking it into a watermelon, making it her own hammer. She then came crashing down right in front of Yang as Nora hit her with the hammer sending her back to the other side of the room

Blake was now rushing in on Pyrrha with two breadsticks that can block Thor's hammer, while Pyrrha was also using a breadstick and a pot lid for a sword and shield. Blake took the first move as she swing which Pyrrha was able to block and tried to counter, but the other breadstick got a hold of. Blake then saw an opening as she tried to plunge it, which the defender was able to break the bread with the lid. Pyrrha now had a chance to attack as she tried to swing the bread, but was pushed back by Ruby as she drop kick the lid, sending the face to Pyrrha's chest. Ren, now coming back from his recovery, came with leeks in his hands and now was charging the cat faunus, leaving Pyrrha to deal with Ruby. The Red Reaper backflips to the other side of the table with juice boxes in her hands to use them as pistols with Pyrrha blocking all the shots. Ruby then saw her chance as she kicked the lid, making Pyrrha hit the soda machine with cans spewing out.

Weiss was dealing with Ren as she was had a bottle of ketchup in her hands. Dodging everynot dealing with Nora as the hammer specialist had the advantage over her with the hammer. The Ice Princess manage to dodge some brutal attacks from the Pink Renegade as she backflips and grabs a sword fish. Using it like Myrtenaster, Weiss was able to get a few good hits on Nora. Stumbling back, Nora then charged full in with the gamer as Weiss was able to dodge. With Nora vulnerable, Weiss went on a full assault on the poor girl. Her fun was cut short as Nora sent Weiss flying back by the hammer, hitting the pillar.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted as she ran to the 'lifeless' Weiss and pick her up in her hands. "Weiss, talk to me!"

"R-Ruby?" Weiss muttered, playing with the act. "Av-avenge me." And with that, she was 'dead' in Ruby's arms. Yang didn't like what happened, seeing one of her teammates go down. So she just decided to activate her semblance and went berserk. Poor little Ren didn't know what just happened as she was striked with powerful punches. Juana tried to interfere, but was pushed backed as Yang threw the turkeys at him. With the unlucky blonde out of the way, Yang look back to where Ren was standing, only to be answered with a hit so hard, she went through the ceiling.

With Yang out of the picture, Weiss 'dead', Ruby looked to see that her girlfriend was trying her best against the shield maiden, only to be bested by her. Ruby gritted her teeth. "Blake!" She called to her as the cat Faunus used her semblance to get out of the way and headed towards Ruby.

"Pyrrha is tuff." Blake panted, "what are we going to do?"

Ruby thinked for a bit, before and idea popped in her head. "Blake can you throw be as hard as you can?"

Now it was Blake turn to think as on what was her girlfriend was thinking. Why throw her as hard as she can? But time was running out as Pyrrha got up and used her last resort, her semblance. Lifting every can that her semblance can, Pyrrha then went full charge as loads of cans was flying on the red and black duo.

"Looks like I got no other choice." Blake whispered as she got the lid and jumped. Ruby then followed her as she got on the lid and jumped as Blake flunged as hard as she could. With the speed she was going at, Ruby activated her semblance as the reaper was now a red tornado, sucking anything that crossed paths. Team JNPR was not prepared as all the food and cans was headed right their way, sending the team to hit the wall and every food and drinks right on them.

"We won..." Ruby muttered as she was tired. Blake came over and picked her up.

"We did it Ruby." Blake said to her ear before pecking her cheek.

"Get a room you two." Weiss said as she was 'resurrected' from her 'death'. "Have anyone seen Yang anywhere?" Her questions was immediately answered with Yang falling down from the ceiling. "Oh..."

"What is going on here!?" A huge boom was heard as the two teams was now scared, because Professor Goodwitch is here.

(*Song Ends Here*)

* * *

Qrow finally manage to catch up to his sister as it was right at the roof top of the dorms. With Qrow here, Raven turned back to normal as she was face to face with her brother.

"Well, you certainly have the guts to be here Raven." Qrow started his rant. "Thought that you said that Beacon will fall one day."

"I thought of what you said, and I agree with you." Raven replied, a bit more hatred in her voice, considering she had to make a deal with her brother.

"So you finally agreed with me that our tribe is just a bunch of thieves and murderers. Wonder how the tribe is doing now with you gone?" Qrow suspiciously asked on why her sister is here when she is supposed to be with the tribe.

"I left the tribe that one say they would answer me with fighting Salem and her followers, and none of them believed me." Raven was a little hurt because of that, her own people betraying her for something that was unknown to them.

"Welcome to the club, sis." Qrow bluntly responded. "Now you know how I felt when you left for the tribe, when all we had to make the world better, and you left and followed mother's stupid rule."

Raven had about enough with Qrow's rant and shot back. "That rule will always be in the tribe and it has been ages Qrow! I left the tribe months ago because none of them followed me! And now with both of us gone, I think it's time that they will suffer."

Qrow smirk as the truth was finally revealed. "Welcome back sis, I knew there was a good side in you."

"And how long you knew about it?" Raven asked.

"Since you left us. And now that you are with us, I think Salem might need new tricks up her sleeves, if we manage to get Taiyang to cooperate." Qrow looked down to roof to see his blonde friend going inside the building and probably going to see the headmaster. "Which begs the question Raven, why are you here?"

"Had a daughter and friend to look out for." Raven crossed her arms as Qrow put on his trademark smirk.

"Finally, you managed to see your daughter in how many years? And what do you mean a friend?" Qrow suspiciously asked once more, with the only response is a finger pointed to the form under them. Qrow sighed as he turned into a bird and went into said dorm, only to find that the dorm was empty. Qrow looked around for a bit, seeing as the dorm hit him with nostalgia as it was his dorm, Team STRQ dorm. Qrow looked around the room and see that it was untouched since he was last here, well, except for the beds, seeing as there was only two beds. The Branwen then looked over to the desk and inspected it to see who was in the dorm, but nothing was there. Only seeing that it was just a nostalgic ride, Qrow was about to leave the dorm from the window, but heard the door open. Qrow took out his sword and pointed it at the intruder, but drop it at as he was in shock.

"S-Summer?"

"Qrow?"

* * *

 **You get a cookie if you know who Emile is.**

 **OVER 5000 VIEWS GUYS AND GALS, YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!**

 **But in all honesty, I was watching the rest of RWBY after taking a break from Volume 3, so that is why I was taking a little break.**

 **SPOILERS! If you are wondering, Raven will not be the Spring Maiden, nor Vernal, but who is it going to be? Only you can figure it out.**

 **Once Again, RWBY Chibi is not presented, so it's up to you to come up with one! Don't be shy! Suggest Something! Join in the fun!**

 **And again, please review, I really appreciated, and I will see you, next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome to chapter 7! There is nothing new, but the fact that I started writing this a very long time ago, I have a lot of free time to write this. There is no news from each me beside the poll going on, so let's just jump right into it, might get another chapter done.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum.**

* * *

The world turned upside down for Qrow, well, not really the whole world for him. Seeing his wife again after 11 long years was quite a shocker to him, but he inspected Summer if she was really real. Looking down to her right hand to see a silver and ruby ring on her ring finger, that only means one thing: Summer is truly real... And alive.

"H-How?" Qrow broke the silent tension. "How did... How did you survive." Summer kept looking at the Branwen, and could tell how much he has changed. The first thing was his voice, his used to have a really smooth voice, and he still do, but it was a little bit raspy. And the second was his cloak, it is all torned up and some of it had darker spots on it. Looks like the old crow was having a hard time over the years, but it was still the same old crow that she knew and loved.

"Qrow... Please, sit down and we will talk." Summer put on a smile and sat down next to Qrow. Summer then explained everything what she was doing for the past 11 years; How she was captured by Cinder in order to find her daughter, how she manage to escape with Raven's aid and told her the meaning of family, and her reunion with her daughter after everything she had suffer.

"So what were you doing over when I was gone?" Summer asked him as Qrow was still looking at her with different faces in one bundle, with regret being the most out of it.

"It wasn't all that great when I lost you." Qrow starting while taking out their team picture. "Hell, I would say that I was the most miserable person alive." Summer then looked at the photo to see it was quite dull, and have damp spots on it. "Things weren't always that simple when you left, Tai having to take everything what happened in 4 years, Yang having to lost what she cared most, and Ruby..." Summer looked to see that there was a circle around her face "I wasn't all that great when I lose you, kept blaming myself that I was the reason that you were gone. Hell, that is why I always drink to not to forget you, but to remember you... And I bet that Cinder will pay for everything that she has done."

"Qrow... What about Ruby?" Summer concerned for their little girl was also on the line. "She is already here in Beacon and what I heard over the years is that they are planning to take down Beacon. I-If we don't protect her, than who will?"

"We will." Qrow gave an obvious answer. "We all will protect our little girl. And if the Cinder lady ever comes again to haunt us, and we will be the ghostbusters." Summer giggled at her husband plans. His attitude haven't changed a bit since she left.

"You haven't changed a bit since I left." Summer smiled as she got closer to Qrow.

"It's part of my charm." Qrow slyly smiled. "But I think the real charmer is you..." And with that, Qrow's lips pressed against Summer's. With a little tear going down, Qrow then broke the kiss and hugged Summer's waist which she placed her hand on his back. "I missed you... So, so much..." Qrow tearly said. "Ever since you l-left us, I-I thought that was the last time I will ever see you again." That is when Qrow broke down in tears. "I-I always tried to stay away from Ruby so my semblance won't get her like you did, always telling her that I'm her uncle when I her father."

"Shh, everything is alright Qrow... Everything is all right..." Summer patted Qrow as the bird was weeping his heart out, then soon, small tears was coming out of the white reaper's eyes.

"I missed you too..."

* * *

Ozpin did not like what he is seeing right now. Outside of Beacon was a fleet, more specifically, Atlas Military's fleet, and one of those ships have the current general in one of them. Ozpin don't mind the general, but questions the choices he makes over the years, could've made it more protective. As Ozpin was looking at the fleet, he received a message from Glynda.

"Sir, General Ironwood is here." she said from the screen Ozpin was looking at.

"Send him in." He responded as he patiently waiting for the Atlas General to come in. They agreed to talk about recent situations, but Ozpin have to keep a secret from him as it will do nothing but break others. Seconds later, the elevator door opened up with Ironwood and Glynda right beside.

"Ozpin, I know the recent events that have occurred." Ironwood started as he began to walk toward the desk.

"I know too, General, but safety is above all else. So tell me James, why did you bring your fleet here?" Ozpin asked him as he sat down on his chair.

"Things are getting complicated out their Ozpin, and I know that safety is above all else," Ironwood started as he came up to the desk. "I am trying to protect every kid in this school from the grimm, and possibly a threat that is coming Ozpin."

"What do you mean a threat that is coming, this is a moment of peace James. We are training these kids so we can assure that they can defend themselves from the grimm." Ozpin pointed out from the cons. "And I knows what the treat is, it is a possibility that these chances can go over us, or over them. If we need to go against Cinder Fall, then we need to train everyone in Beacon."

James was confused a little bit confused when the name was mentioned. "Cinder Fall? Wasn't she a graduate in Ministrial all those years ago?" A nod was given as the general was gritting his teeth. "I haven't got much data on her, but between everything else, we have to protect these kids from the dangers that lies beneath us. I swear, Qrow said that the grimm are getting more violent."

"Well actually, you should keep you ears open Jimmy" a voice was heard behind James as the general turned and was starting at the Branwen, but the eyes go wide as a familiar face came out of nowhere, but that face wasn't so happy about it. Summer is furious with the general, so she came up to the general and backhanded him.

"Where the hell where you when me and him was in danger all those years ago!?" Summer roared as James got up from the hit. "Things would be better than what we got today. Hell, it would be all different if you didn't just, oh I don't know, could've saved us from the attack eleven years ago!"

"H-How did you-" Ironwood wasn't lucky enough as Summer just kick him in the crotch. Qrow and Ozpin was a little uneasy about that action. "I-I knew I shouldn't of told them to wait a couple of minutes."

"What was that!?" Summer screeched as Qrow and Ozpin looked at them with either happy eyes or horror eyes to see someone get beat up by your wife, or watch the general get beat up by a crazy woman.

"Should you go and help him?" Ozpin asked Qrow as he just stood there, watching at the general was being flung around by Summer.

"Naw, that what he gets for coming in late on purpose." Qrow said as he crack his knuckles and joined in the fun.

* * *

"Blake?" Ruby called her girlfriend as they were cuddling in Blake's bed.

"Yes?" Blake responded.

"Do you have a feeling that someone is getting beat up right now?" Ruby asked as she got an unexpected tingling from her head.

"Must be that you had a sugar rush from earlier on." Blake said as she turned a page of their new book; A Song of Ice and Fire.

"Then I guess it's just that then..." Ruby then spaced out, looking at the pages with silver washed eyes. "Blake, do you think that Yang and Weiss are together?"

"How so?" Blake curiosity got the best of her.

"Well, They're not here right now, they have been close to each other since we gotten together... They are polar opposites, and the old saying the opposite attract..." Ruby pointed out the facts as she had her eyes glued to the book.

"Well, at least we got to spend some time alone." Blake yawned as she was tired from the amazing food fight.

"Hmm, I wonder what faunus would I be..." Ruby asked herself.

"I would say that you would be a wolf faunus." Blake immediately answered, thanks to her hearing abilities.

"Heh... I get it, because I'm energetic and a leader, like a wolf pack." Ruby replied.

"Well... At least your not wrong..." Blake yawned and was now drifting to sleep, Ruby was doing the same.

* * *

 **RWBY Chibi**

The Ring, The Bird, and The Dragon

"Come on Qrow, you think you have the guts to take on me?" Taiyang taunted as Qrow was looking at him from the other side.

"Yeah, and don't get to cocky, because I'm sober you dumb rotten no good son of a bitch." Qrow shot back. Two people was on the sidelines as they were looking to see how well the match well go.

"You got this Qrow!" Summer cheered from Qrow's corner.

"Kick his ass Tai." Raven smiled as she loved to see her brother get beat up.

The bell rang, and both men was walking up to each other. Once they got close to each other, they immediately punch each other so hard on the cheek, they they fell face first right into the mat. The referee started to count to ten as both men was still on the floor. Once the referee counted to ten, the bell ringed and it was a tie.

"Huh, I guess they're to powerful for anybody." Summer said as he inspected Qrow to be unconscious.

"Yeah, and Tai lost some teeth." Raven said as she was looking at a concussed Tai.

* * *

 **Holy Crap what a long wait. Now, this chapter is either sad, funny, dark, cute, way out of hand. I am sorry for not updating for to long as I am always booked for something from Monday to Friday.**

 **The Poll for Time Travel is officially close! I made the story, it's called 'Just Another STRQ White RWBY'. Get it? Hahahahaha. No really, you can cheek it out right now if you want.**

 **Please Review, I really appreciate it, and I will see you... Next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum, not me.**

 **Second off, Thank you.**

* * *

"I hope this plan will work out." Roman Torchwick muttered under his breath as he slowly looked to his right, seeing if there are enemies nearby. Thanks to his usurper luck, no one seems to be guarding the place. 'Good, I hope Neo hopefully taken out the security.' Roman went out of his hiding place and went for what he was looking for.

"Perfect..." He whispered as he stared down the behemoth of a creation, a new weaponized robot that was designed for Atlas and a fail safe if things were to go wrong. All of it was now right in his hands.

"Just wait until I find you with this Red." Roman scowls as he went into the cockpit. "Even if you got Mommy with you, I still get the last laugh."

* * *

"So about Roman?" Weiss ask her teammates while that are playing a board game. So far, Yang is dominating the whole thing "Do you think that we should put a stop to his schemes?" The only response was getting an eyebrow from Yang, a yawn from Ruby, nothing from Blake as she was reading.

"Why do you want to go against that goofhead?" Yang replied, putting down a card that demolished Blake's army, not if the faunus really cared about. "For all we know, he could be anywhere in Vale or just about anywhere."

"See, that's the problem, we can't just that criminal just freely roam around the world." Weiss's speech actually caught Blake's and Ruby's attention as they abandoned the game. "I say that we put an end to him, put him somewhere that he won't cause anymore problems."

"Well, what do you say Rubes? Should we go and find that goofball a lesson." Yang asked her sister. Ruby just got up on the chair and put her right foot on the table. "This should be good." She smiled as her sister is ready to do her thing.

"Well, Team RWBY, even if Weiss is right about this, we need to work as a team if we need to hunt him down!" Ruby gleamed as she sat back on to her chair. Her teammates where giving her a small smirk. "But..." Those smirks then turn into curiousness, "If we need to attack, I say that we attack at night."

"Why in the night Ruby?" Yang asked. "Why don't we just go and give him a good beatdown right now!"

"Roman only attacks during the night Yang." Blake interjected. "I mean, look how when Ruby first met him, She met him in a dust robbery. And by the time Ruby showed up to help me, it was almost evening when he escaped."

"If we want to plan against him, I say that we do it now." Weiss concluded, then she, Yang and Blake shift their heads to their leader. "Should we?"

"Why are you asking me now? I just responded seconds ago." Ruby reminded as the three just look at her dumbfounded. How could they forget so quickly? All three just look embarrassed to even look at her now. Ruby just giggle a bit due to how they forgot, but it turn back to seriousness because a criminal is on the loose, and they need to plan quickly! So they all ran quickly to their dorm.

"That was a weird thing to see." Juane said as he just witness something that he felt like we wasn't supposed to see. They could be the wackiest team or the best team in beacon right now. "Did anyone of you find that weird."

Pyrrha was the first on to answer. "Find what weird Jaune? You know that's what they do."

Juane gave her a confused look which actually stopped Pyrrha's heart a little "You know that they don't do that all the time."

"They were the first one's that ever foiled Roman's plans." Ren emotionlessly said as he read his book. "That's what Yang said as we were eating lunch, which turn into a food fight as she and Nora started it."

"Guilty as charged!" Nora exploded as she was now hanging in the air...

"Ruby was the first one ever to actually stand up to Roman. They bested us in the food fight. Yang said she 'murdered' a Deathstalker while going out training with her mother." Ren stopped himself from reading and looked to see his teammates. Juane was still Jaune, confused as ever. Pyrrha had a surprise look on her face, amazed that Team RWBY did so much. And Nora... Let's just say that she doesn't care at the moment. Ren just sighed in defeat as he continues to read.

"I'm going to change our routine tomorrow."

* * *

"Are you sure that you are going to keep your distance?" Qrow asked his sister, wondering what she will do if she is going to bump into **Him** again. "You know that you can't just hide forever Raven. Someday, he'll just going to notice you."

"Even if you are in your bird form, he will notice you." Summer added as she had a worried look on her face. She will know that **He** is going to take things seriously if **He** will ever meet face to face.

Raven right now was a little bit torn, not because of her ex-lover is here, but just the idea of meeting him face to face after for so long. It's only been a day since him and Qrow came in and it was already going downhill to her. Sure, your brother and his wife beat up the most respected person in Atlas. Your daughter's team winning a food fight (that was alright in her books). Finally, your niece standing up against the best criminal in all of Remnant was something she could pass by. But this was different in a whole new level of something she could never pass by, even if she had to face the truth.

"I need to go see Yang." With that, Raven rushed out the door, leaving her teammates in the dust. She could ask her brother and sister-in-law how to meet up with him again, but do they know him during the aftermath of Raven's departure? Actually, no. They don't know Taiyang now. Qrow was too busy doing his missions and assignments, Summer was being held captive, and little old Ruby don't know much due to how much her uncle works. The only person that knows him better is Yang, and the only evidence she got was that Qrow said 'She felt like she was the only one to bring back the pieces together in her family.' Raven wanted to know, and she wanted to know fast.

Raven was at the door to her daughter's dorm, her forehead resting on the cold door. Sighing ever so quietly, she knocked the door and waited someone to open it. She heard Yang say 'I'll get it!' And with foot steps heading toward the door. Once Yang opened the door, she was surprised to see her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing hear?" She ask confidently. If only Raven was this confident, she could...

"Yang, I think that we need to talk about something." Raven answered the best she could. Yang, knowing that something was wrong with her mother, stepped out of her dorm and shut the door slightly.

"Mom, what is it? You sound so differently from before." Yang questioned with a taint of worrying. Raven was alright yesterday, but now she was all gloomy. "What happened?"

"Yang, I want to know what your father was going through when I was gone." That was not in Yang's mind when she said that. Why would she want to know what her father was doing when she was gone? But most importantly, why her? Why not ask Qrow for answers?

"How come you couldn't just ask Uncle Qrow for answers?" Yang respond in her usual tone.

"You know your father the longest. I just want to know what happened when I was gone." Raven replied, Yang looked at her for a minute, wondering what to say.

Yang looked down a little, feeling a little bit guilty for her father. "Dad was his usual self when I was growing up. Always taking care of me and Ruby." Yang put on a smile which didn't suit the situation. She knew it and Raven did too, Taiyang is always a gentle person. He is always doing whatever it takes to be a responsible father. "I know that he always been this way, always taking responsibility of taking care of the house and us. But... Sometimes he just take it too seriously whenever Qrow or you is brought up."

Raven looked surprised by her answer. "Why should he takes things so seriously if me or Qrow is mentioned to him?"

"Because whenever I hear yelling or something be smashed when I'm trying to sleep, I know that Dad is trying to get over it, or he is just yelling at Qrow." Yang started slow, giving Raven some time to think. Taiyang never acted like this in like, forever. Did she had an im- "It feels like you made an impact on his life. Whenever you get mentioned to him, he just goes berserk. On my 8th birthday, he told me about you, he wasn't very happy about talking about you. Even today he don't like it when you gets brought up to him."

Raven had a lot to take in. Even to this day, Taiyang hasn't gone over it yet. "Yang, thank you." Raven gave Yang a quick hug and darted off somewhere. Yang had a surprise face, but it quickly turn back into her happy-go-lucky face once she went back into her dorm.

"Who was that at the door?" Weiss asked as she was fixing her skirt.

"That was my mom Weiss cube." Yang responded jokingly as Weiss put her palms on her face.

"Do you have any idea how annoying you are?" Weiss replied by with a tint of ice. This causes Yang to chuckle must to her displeasure.

"Please, I could melt you. Even whenever we share the same bed!" To Yang, it was a big joke to her, but to Weiss, it was something else...

"I... How could... You know what, I'm going to fix my hair." Weiss said embarrassingly and a little bit of flustered. She walks slowly to the washroom and closed the door gently as the Hot-Head watched.

"You just fixed your hair a minute ago." Yang bluntly said as she shrugged it off. Time is wasting, and they need to get ready fast. All of Team RWBY have changed their outfits for their little mission. Ruby having a red, white, and black outfit on, slimilar to her original one, but without the skirt. Weiss change her usual colours from white and red to white and black, also changing her suit to a jacket. Blake changed her outfit completely as she was wearing black track pants, and a pure white coat on. Yang hasn't really changed that much in appearance, just change her colour scheme from yellow to a more creamy colour.

"I wonder when Ruby and Black is going to com-"

"We're back!" Ruby burst the door as she and Blake came back from her mothers dorm. She was happy that her Uncle is here too! Blake was keeping a straight face as she didn't actually know that her Uncle is also part of a Team that she actually looked up too. These days are getting crazier and crazier for her.

"Well that was an entrance." Yang complimented at her sister, which she gave a thumbs up.

"Where did Weiss go?" Blake asked.

"Oh she is just fixing her hair." Yang responded.

"Again?"

"Yup."

"Well now that we are here, why don't we just plan out for today?" Ruby asked. The three (including Weiss later on) went to discussed on what to do to stop the most wanted criminal in all of Remnant.

* * *

"What a week." Summer tiredly said as she landed on her bed. Who knew that being a professor is much harder than being a student? How could Qrow actually stand all of this really? Even Raven is better doing her job as a professor, how could a person like her could like this? Sure, it's been a full week since Summer came back and became a professor for Beacon, but now that she thinks about it, it's really hard to go through it!

Right now, all could Summer do now is just to nap... Just nap and forget about the world... Only caring about the soft, nice, and cozy be-

DING! Summer shot up when the noise happened. Who would be calling right when she was going to have her beauty sleep? She took out her scroll and look on the screen.

?: Summer, I am sending this message to you to know that I am the Spring Maiden. I will not tell you who I am or how I know you, but I am going to tell you that Salem's numbers are rising very quick. Show Ozpin this message, and if you go searching for me, don't. We will meet when the time is right.

The Spring Maiden? The Time is Right? Summer didn't know who she is, but she needs to go see Ozpin. Fast.

* * *

 **RWBY Chibi**

Katana

In the positive embodiment of Ruby, there was no other book that could actually challenge her fairytales, except for this one! This book got almost everything in her fairytales, the action, the drama, the romance, everything! It even got a cool picture in the book! It's basically everything she could ever imagi-

"What are you reading young lady"

Ruby gulped as she knows that this book is already filthy, but reading a filthy book and getting caught by your mother... Not the way to go.

"N-N-Nothing Mom." Ruby shivered as her mother took the book out of her hands and gave her a glare that Ruby actually scream and jumped through her window.

"Kids these days should know that reading these.. Kinds.. Of..." Summer when to a complete stop as their was a special page she haven't looked at yet. Once she got to the page, it unraveled itself to see the poster. It was really a good poster! Summer didn't know what to say, it was a good poster. All she had to say was

"Now that's a Katana."

* * *

 **Review, follow or favourite.**

 **See you... Next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess who's back? Back again. I am back, tell a friend.**

 **One Year Anniversary Guys n' Gals!**

 **RWBY Belongs to RT/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

* * *

"Are you sure that this will work out in the end." Blake asked her girlfriend as they're taking a scroll down to the CCT Tower. For this plan to work out in the end, Weiss needs to get a hold of Roman's criminal record. It was going out smoothly between all of them, but two people decide to hog along. Sun and his friend Neptune crash along side them to help, much to Weiss's dismay of having to get around Neptune chessy pick up lines.

"I'm sure that it's going to work out in the end." Ruby answered. Blake maybe seem doubtful, but she believes in her. "You were part of the White Fang remember? I'm sure that you and Sun can sneak in there."

Even though Blake was against her take, it was necessary to get in and see what they're up to. "If they don't recognize me or Adam manage to find me."

"who's Adam?"

"I don't think I want to tell you who he is Ruby."

"His not that bad, right?"

"He is very bad in my mind."

"Well, okay then." Ruby thought that it was really strange for her, acting really worried when talking about one person who she never met. Hey, if you talk about a person you never met, might as well forget about them.

"Hey ladies!"

Ruby and Blake both jumped from their feet, really surprised to see who was that. They looked back to see that Sun was trailing behind them.

"Sun, what did I tell you about surprises!?" Blake yelled at him.

Sun puts both his hands up in the air," Whoa, calm down." Sun cried out. Ruby went calm instantly, but Blake was a different story. "I'm just here to support, no need to go all out on me."

"Next time you do that, please be much quieter." Blake threatened as she took a breather, taking all the annoyance out of her mind.

"You know that she doesn't really like surprises that much." Ruby reminded, not that if it really cares to the monkey.

"Oh, now you telling me that now?" Sun sounded surprised. "You could've just told me that when we had our little meeting."

"You're the one who gave us a surprise in the first place." Blake retorted. She sighed and moved her head to face Ruby and Sun. "If we want the plan to work, we got to put it to good use." Blake pulled out two mask from her pocket, most notably, the White Fang mask. "Once Weiss gets information the Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, this is our chance to sneak in."

"When Weiss gets the information, I'm going down town to see if there is any any trouble or anything like that. Yang and I believe Neptune?" Ruby asked as Sun just nodded . "Is going to find some info from Junior. She said that she saw Roman a couple of months ago. Not sure if that is true or not."

"Once Yang is doing that, you and me are going to a White Fang recruitment." Blake continued the plan as she looked at her mask. "If we can find what they're up to, then surely we can find what Roman is doing."

"And Hopefully try to capture him and put him in a cell." Ruby finish as she fist bump the air. "Anyway, me and Blake are going down town later. Getting some clues and what not." Ruby explained as she clung on to Blake's right arm. Blake was now nervous and got warm real quick. She just hope Sun don't figure out now.

"What are you going to do with me and my buddy?" Blake took a breath of relief and was quickly drag off by her petite of a girlfriend. Sun just looked on at them, studying on what their commotion was. "Great... You didn't tell us what happen and a lot of us are OOC and topics are just all over the place. What? It's not my fault, Tucker did it."

You son of a bit-

* * *

20 minutes have pass since their little conversation with Sun. Blake was a little bit relieved when Sun didn't figured out that She and Ruby are a couple. She is glad that Ruby went out of there very quickly before Sun could accurately found out. What would she do without her? Right now, they're out in the streets of Vale, not actually finding clues or anything. Ruby was actually a good liar when it comes to slacking off on the job, planning somethings big that really takes your time. All she did was just roam around the streets of Vale, just being herself. Blake was fine about all of this, but something was bothering Ruby.

"Is it just me or did I feel that something wrong?" Ruby ask Blake. The cat Faunus just shrugged confusingly as she did know what happen. "I felt like a wall have been broken." Blake was now really curious to see what was her girlfriend was rambling about. She didn't have a clue to see what was going on, or a clue what she was saying.

"Ruby, can you calm down and tell me what happened?" Blake got a hold of Ruby's shoulders, holder her still from her continuous rambling. "Stay calm, breath, and tell me what happen." Ruby did exactly what she was told and took a deep breath.

"Blake, you know I love you, but there is something called a fourth wall that I don't believe you heard of." Ruby started as Blake lifted an eyebrow. "I could go into full details about it, but I would rather not to because it's a huge hole that I don't want to go into."

"So how come you can't tell me about it right now?" Blake simply questioned her as Ruby just sigh.

"It's a very huge topic that is even huger than Weiss's ice wall. If I tell you about it, it will find you." Ruby warned as her voice was now shaking. Blake was having none of this and decided to asked more.

"What do you mean it will find me? Ruby, remember when I said that we are no longer to keep secrets from each other? I-I don't think that your making a lot of sense." Blake, little bit intrusive about the topic and a bit infuriating Ruby won't tell her the secret.

"What I am trying to say is that don't ever bre-"

"Hello, Friend Ruby!"

Once again, the Ladybug couple both jumped as they turned around. "H-Hey Penny, didn't see you there." Ruby breathed as she got a hold of her heart rate.

"Huh? Is this you friend Ruby?" Penny asked as she examined Blake. Said Faunus was creeped out on how she was examining her, her eyes pale as a coloured out emerald. Something about her seems a little bit different from the other people she is used to. "Is she a Faunus by any chance?"

"Wait... How did you know that She is/I am a Faunus!?" Ruby yelled out while Blake demanded as Penny just put her hands up. How in the world did she figure out about her heritage?

"Your bow makes it obvious to me that you don't like to let people know to know that your a Faunus." Penny explain slowly as Blake was still mental about it. "Please, I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just asking if your a Faunus." Penny looked away from the two. Blake was angry about her knowing her heritage, but a hand was all she need as Ruby her hand on her shoulder.

"She was just asking a question. You don't need to be all mean about it." Ruby voice was always so soothing whenever she talks to Blake like that. Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that, it's just a topic that I don't like going into." Blake politely said as she landed a hand to Penny. Said girl shook hands with the cat Faunus.

"It's alright. I'm Penny by the way." Penny introduced herself to Blake in the most sweetest voice possible. "I don't think I got your name yet."

"My name is Blake." Monotone voice as ever.

"So, what are you doing here Ruby?" Penny asked the brunette as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue what we're doing." Ruby sheepishly answered the question. "What are you doing here of all places?"

"Oh me? I'm just here to wonder around. Brought here by my dad." The red head explained.

"Your dad?" Blake wondered as Penny nodded.

"Yeah, I can show you to him." Penny cheered as she bring up her paced as the Ladybug couple was right on her tail. They keeper following her for a little while before she stop, stop at the centre of Vale. Both Ruby and Blake were curious to see who exactly is Penny's father is, which was a shocker to them. The Atlas General was actually Penny's father.

"Your saying that Atlas's General is actually your father?" Blake rambled out as she kept her eye on him. He was presenting a new operating robot to the people of Vale, saying that they will be continued to make more, but it was a prototype as only a few was made. "If he is your father, then who is your mother?"

"Well, I don't really have a mother. I was kinda born different from everyone." Penny explain as the two girls was listening to her, on wondering why she doesn't have a mother. "You see, I was actually created to this world. I'm not really like most people in the world. I'm different from everyone in the world."

"Who are you different from everyone else in the world?" Ruby asked as she took a step closer to her friend. "You look like a generic regular girl just wonder around the streets."

"And how are you created different from us?. All of us are created in this world." Blake backed Ruby up, standing next to said girl. "Is there something that you are not telling us?"

Penny was going to answer Blake's question if it wasn't for some people looking for her. Alarmed, Penny took both girls hand as ran. "There is no time to answer, we got to run!" Ruby and Blake was not ready to run, but it was only for a split second before they got their bearings straight. They look back to see that Atlantian Soilders are looking for her. Now realizing was to do, Ruby activated her semblance and ran as fast a she could. Now to a more secured place, Ruby looked back to see red pedals with a mixed of black and green trailing the path, without the people after them. Ruby took a deep breath.

"It won't be long before they go and get me." Penny said as she was on the urge for hiding Ruby and Blake. Maybe that garbage disposal can help... "You two will have to hide quickly."

"Got it." Both Ruby and Blake replied fast as they used their semblance together, creating an after image effect. Peen looked around for a bit before looking up, seeing as the couple was now on the roof. She gave them a nod before she was finally caught by the soilders. Ruby sighed and tuned to Blake. "Wel, that was a thing."

Blake nodded her head, got out her scroll. A new message from Weiss.

W: Me and Yang just got the coordinates on were Roman Torchwick is heading.

B: Good, why is Yang with you? I thought she and Neptune was going to see someone nam Junior?

W: Apparently, she is a good liar when it comes to plans like these.

B: I could say the same thing with Ruby, we just ran into that Penny girl.

W: The same girl that we bumbed into months ago?

B: Yep, just found out that she is actually the daughter of the general.

Y: She is actually the general's DAUGHTER!?

W: What are you doing!?

Y: It's not my fault that Ruby created this group chat.

R: Hey! We still have a mission to do! We still got a half day left, so stop wasting time and get to it!

Blake looked up to see that Ruby was on her scroll glaring at the Faunus. Blake's eyes just keep pacing back and forward to the scroll and he girlfriend, then quickly put away her scroll and just imagine that nothing happened. Ruby just sighed and wondered that if that their just trading personalities.

* * *

"What in the world is going on?" Qrow said as he was looking at the message Summer received just an hour ago. He and Raven was messaged in to see the message by the Spring Maiden.

"How did the Spring Maiden know you number?" Raven ask Summer as she just shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. I was just going to take my nap, right when I just closed my eyes, I just got the message." Summer explained going over to take a seat near Qrow. "I was going to ask Ozpin about it, but I feel like that explaining this to you would be much better."

Raven placed down Sanguis Lunam (Latin for Blood Moon, only Raven uses this name) and sat down on the right side of Summer. "Well, you actually did the right thing as I don't think I could trust Ozpin just yet, but that's another topic I don't want to go into." Qrow and Summer put the eyebrows up as they were little bit confused, but just went with it anyway. "It's going to be a problem if we have to get the four relics considered that the grimms are going to hunt us down."

"Well you got knowledge of your own." Qrow teased as his sister just crossed her arms. "Even though I trust Ozpin, I don't think that I know everything about anything in the past." Summer and Raven had to agree as well as they don't even know everything. "Even though I that we know we got relics in hand, it just going to be harder that Salem is going to track us down."

"That is going to be a problem that we eventually going to face. We need to be in this together if we need to defeat her. No lies, no half truths, just like what did when we are at Beacon." Summer reminded to her teammates.

"Well... It's going to be a long time before we tell everyone the truth." Qrow bumped in as he looked at Summer with sorrowful eyes. "Someday that we need to tell them that every fairytale is true. Tell them about the Two gods. Tell them about what we are in right now. Tell them... Tell them about Ruby..."

"We'll tell them about everything, but sometimes the truth hurts you know." Raven but in, particularly ruining the emotional feelings. "We can't go into it just yet, even if someday that it going to be the day of reckoning, some secrets are best kept secret."

"Ozpin haven't really told us everything as far as I remember." Summer quietly mumbling, but loud enough that the Branwen Twins can hear her. "I remember that he said we almost learned everything in the history of Remnant. Key word 'Almost'."

Qrow just sighed as he just puts his palms on his face. "That Oz... Manages to always keep secrets." He got up and walk towards the window, looking outside to the beautiful day outside. "If lucks be on our side, which is unlikely, we could bring Remnant back as it started. But there is always something going to be in the way."

Summer and Raven went to go see what is Qrow is looking at. To their surprise, a whole fleet of Atlas Airships are here. "There is going to be a load of things in our way if we need to defeat Salem." Qrow said concerned as he stared down the airships that is hovering above Vale.

"Yeah, it is going to take more than that to take her out." Raven fumed. she just looked down to her feet and shook her head. "They have no idea what we are facing. With those things hanging around Vale, no doubt that the people will be scared to see Atlas Millitary Force around."

"We know that negative emotion can attract the grimm." Summer reminded them, looking at the floating ships, "If things goes exactly as plan, and goes out smootly, then Salem got no chance of stopp-"

"Raven?"

The Trio turned around to see that Taiyang was at the door.

* * *

 **RWBY Chibi**

Are you a kid? Or are you a Squid/Octo? (Pt. 1)

Ruby was really excited for what she was holding in her hands. In her hands was a box and in the box was a surprise gift for her teammates. She kick her dorm door open and everyone in the room stopped what they're doing. Black stopped reading, Yang stopped playing a game on her scroll, and Weiss stopped studying.

"Gals, you have no idea what I have found today!" Ruby cooed as she placed the box down on the floor and opened it.

"What's in the package Ruby?" Yang asked her sister as she jumped out of her bed. Yang immediately went over to the box and she couldn't even help but gushing on what's inside the box. Weiss raised an eyebrow as she made her way to the cousins.

"Yang, what are you freaking over something? You know that it's not really impoooOOORTANT THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Weiss squel on top of her lungs. Blake couldn't help but to see what's inside the mysterious box, so she made her way over and check for herself. Upon seeing what's inside the box, Blake was too surprised that she had no word for it.

Inside the box was four miniature hybrids, not faunus's. There where two for two, two girls and two boys, two squid hybrids and two octo hybrids. There where a line in the middle of the box, on one side, there was a sign that said Inklings, and on the other said Octolings.

The boy inkling had blue hair going to the right of its head and a ponytail on the back. He also have green eyes and black circles that connects to both. He had black headphones on, leather shorts, a green hoodie and black and orange snow boots.

The girl inkling had orange hair with most of it going down on her right side of the head. She have silver eyes and like with the boy, also have black circles that connects it. She had black and grey headphones on, a white shirt with black sleeves that has a squid for a logo, track shorts, (is that really a thing?) and black and white sneakers.

Thee Octolings on the other hand was a little bit different as they don't have black spots that connect their eyes, and have round ears instead of pointy ears. The girl octoling has the exact same outfit as the boy inkling got, and her hair is almost exactly like Ruby's hair. Her eyes where matter of fact grey, almost as if she is a failed clone of the inkling girl

Lastly the boy octoling has a mohawk for hair as it's going strait down to his face. he wore a red jacket with a red backpack and white lng sleeves, and red show to match every thing that it's red, even his eyes are red.

"Soooo, what are we going to do with them?" Blake asked her teammates as she pick up the boy inkling. "I say that we keep them."

* * *

 **Well, guess who's back from before Christmas! Yes, I know that you hates it when I just leaves you on a cliffhanger, but I want to get a chapter out before Christmas, so this chapter is up. (Even a cliffhanger for RWBY Chibi.)**

 **SMASH ULTIMATE AND OTHER THINGS (Note: I have not played Smash Ultimate) THAT HAVE BEEN OCCUPIED MY TIME. THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT AND WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER. THIS NOW FORMAT ON THE IPAD SUCKS AS IT JUST DOSEN'T WANT TO PUT IN THE SPACE IN BETWEEN THE WORDS AND NOW I GOT TO GUESS DUE TO NO AUTOCORRECT.**

 **Next chapter is next year, oh and Just Another STRQ White RWBY is next on the agenda.**

 **See You... Next Time**


	10. Update (NOT DISCONTINUING THE STORY)

**Hello you beautiful people, I'm just here to make an update on the story so far.**

 **Currently, work have been so much worse lately as I can't get enought time to write a single word down. It's been tough lately, bringing all the effort to put up a new chapter, but I can't with all the work I got to do.**

 **Long Lost and JASWR will be uploaded a new chapter later on, but it will take a lot of time before it's release so just be patient.**

 **Take you for your time, Review if you want as I love feedback from you guys, and i will see you in JASWR.**


End file.
